Tutto quel che resta
by LaraPink777
Summary: Quando il mondo diventa un inferno, puoi solo sperare di non perdere un altro pezzo della tua vita. Due fratelli in fuga, in un futuro apocalittico dalle tinte lievemente SAINW. Universo 2k12, qualche anno dopo.
1. Perdere un braccio

_"_ _And we will wait,_

 _till the rising of the river,_

 _when the summer monsoon rain,_

 _comes to wash the old remains"_

 _Crooked Fingers, Luisa's Bones_

* * *

No, non l'avevano seguito. Il mutante sbirciò nuovamente dietro l'angolo, mentre riprendeva fiato, stanco ed ansimante. Una pattuglia di bot passava dall'altro lato della strada, procedendo a passo marziale, con le armi in mano, le divise nere a coprire i corpi sintetici; ma non erano quelli che pedinavano lui.

Una raffica di vento alzò la polvere delle macerie; Leonardo riprese ad avanzare, radente al muro. Il cuore batteva forte dentro al suo piastrone e la respirazione era ancora accelerata. Era riuscito a scappare anche questa volta, ma era stata dura. I soldati meccanici di Shredder che lo avevano avvistato erano tanti. Non si era certo fermati a contarli, mentre con le sue katana aveva tranciato ferro, plastica e tessuto, ma adesso avrebbe giurato di averne fatti fuori almeno una ventina. Ad ogni respiro, mischiato a quello del suo stesso sudore e della sporcizia della strada, sentiva ancora l'odore dell'olio e degli altri liquidi dei circuiti androidi, che gli impregnava acre i fori di respirazione.

Si appiattì contro il muro, quando sentì il rumore stridente del cingolato in avvicinamento, ma non smise di andare avanti. Contro manifesti strappati e scritte spray, attento a non calpestare le lattine ed i vetri rotti, strinse a sé il prezioso pacchetto che aveva legato con una cinta intorno al guscio; non si poteva fermare, non aveva più tempo.

Suo fratello non aveva più tempo.

L'idea che potrebbe già essere troppo tardi lo strinse alla gola come un artiglio e strisciò gelida sulle sue membra indolenzite con un brivido. Scacciò il pensiero, in un angolo della sua mente, incapace di credere che, forse, stesse facendo tutto questo per niente, e che avrebbe potuto essersi perso, in uno dei momenti della lotta con la pattuglia che lo aveva avvistato, l'ultimo respiro su questa terra del suo fratello più giovane.

C'erano volute ore per reperire queste forniture, e quando aveva lasciato i suoi fratelli, Mikey era già svenuto.

No. Mikey era _finalmente_ svenuto.

…

(il giorno prima)

"Mhmm… mhmm… Mhh…ahh! Aahh!"

Michelangelo aveva cercato di divincolarsi dall'abbraccio di ferro di suo fratello, che lo teneva fermo, tappandogli la bocca; la giovane tartaruga scalciava, si contorceva, lottava ferocemente tra gli spasimi.

"Fallo stare zitto!"

Raffaello si era limitato ad annuire, pallido, con gli occhi dilatati dall'angoscia, ed aveva stretto con forza la sua mano sulla bocca di Michelangelo, fin quasi a soffocarlo. L'arancione si era dimenato selvaggiamente, in sofferenza, con i grandi occhi azzurri che si serravano forte, rilasciando calde lacrime che sfuggivano alla maschera a striare il viso sporco, e cercando invano, nella furia del tormento, di strappare la mano che lo soffocava lontano da lui, graffiando il braccio con le dita contratte fino a striare la pelle verde di linee rosa: ma Raffaello ci aveva fatto caso appena, sfruttando la sua forza per frenare i movimenti convulsi, avvolgere il corpo del fratello sofferente tra le sue braccia, mantenendo una presa decisa sulla bocca che urlava.

L'ordine di Leonardo era suonato quasi crudele. Ma il blu, appoggiato contro la parete sotto la finestra, a cercare di capire se al di fuori qualcuno li avesse rintracciati, in quel momento era semplicemente terrorizzato. Tratteneva il fiato, tutto il corpo teso, in ascolto. Se la pattuglia fuori li avesse sentiti, sarebbero morti. Non potevano combatterli, i nemici erano troppi, e lui e Raph erano stanchi e lievemente feriti. E non potevano scappare: Mikey non poteva più essere mosso.

…

(tempo presente)

Leonardo si scrutò intorno ancora una volta, poi entrò nel vicolo scavalcando le macerie. Si arrampicò veloce sul muro mezzo franato e si lasciò cadere dall'altra parte. Si chinò, carponi, e strisciò nell'intercapedine tra due lastre di cemento crollate l'una sull'altra. Raggiunta la bassa finestrella che dava nel seminterrato, coperta da una serie di tavole di legno inchiodate tra di loro in modo impreciso e sbilenco, spostò una delle assi che era già allentata e si intrufolò nella fessura. Una volta all'interno, in piedi sulle casse di legno dello scantinato, il mutante rimise a posto la tavola, balzò giù dalle casse e si spostò verso la stanza adiacente. Guardando a terra, imprecò a bassa voce: una striscia di sangue, ormai secco dal giorno prima, era visibile anche nella penombra sul pavimento polveroso. Si chiese se avesse potuto essercene dell'altro, fuori. Non ci aveva fatto caso; eppure ormai la luce dell'alba avrebbe mostrato eventuali segni. Quando avevano trascinato il fratello fin qui, evidentemente sanguinava ancora copiosamente. Si maledisse per questa sua svista, ma decise che il rischio di uscire nuovamente fuori a controllare fosse troppo alto: si udiva adesso fuori dal vicolo un carro armato che avanzava, coprendo col rumore dei suoi cingolati i suoni lontani di ordini urlati al megafono.

"Sono tornato" disse piano il giovane mutante mascherato in blu, per avvisare della sua presenza, girando l'angolo ed entrando nella stanza.

Raffaello era già in piedi, sai alle mani, davanti al corpo riverso del fratello minore.

"Hai trovato qualcosa?" chiese, riponendo le armi, al fratello appena giunto che adesso si stava inginocchiando accanto a Michelangelo. Per tutta risposta, Leonardo si sfilò il pacchetto legato a tracolla con dello spago e glielo porse.

"Come sta?" domandò a sua volta il maggiore, posando una mano sulla fronte del fratello privo di sensi.

"Come l'hai lasciato. Nessun cambiamento. Non si è svegliato" mormorò Raffaello, e la voce uscì più incerta e spaventata di quanto avesse voluto; le mani, livide e sporche di sangue secco, faticarono un po' a sciogliere il nodo del pacchetto, poi aprirono l'involucro, formato da diversi sacchetti di plastica soprapposti, e tirarono fuori tre bottiglie d'acqua, alcune confezioni di bende e medicinali. Svitarono velocemente una bottiglia e la tesero al blu.

Leonardo sfiorò la spalla di Michelangelo, quindi lo scosse piano e lo chiamò dolcemente.

"Mikey? Mikey, mi senti?"

L'arancione si limitò a mugugnare, ma non aprì gli occhi. Leonardo alzò lo sguardo verso il viso di Raffaello, stanco e tirato sotto la sporcizia e la polvere, e vi lesse riflessa la sua stessa paura. Michelangelo aveva perso molto sangue.

Leonardo continuò a chiamare per un paio di volte, poi prese la bottiglia d'acqua che Raffaello gli porgeva e l'avvicinò alla bocca della tartaruga incosciente.

"Mikey, devi bere" ordinò dolcemente mettendogli una mano sotto la testa e sollevandolo un po'. L'acqua si riversò in parte sul viso lentigginoso e pallidissimo del ferito, e solo un piccolo sorso entrò in bocca; Leonardo sospirò di sollievo quando il fratellino deglutì, più per istinto che per altro, e ripeté un paio di volte l'operazione. Poggiò delicatamente giù la testa del mutante più giovane e restituì la bottiglia di plastica a Raffaello; il rosso la tappò e la poggiò ai sui piedi.

Leonardo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, severo.

"Tu non bevi?"

"Uhm? Io… non ho sete."

Il leader in blu si limitò a fissarlo, innervosito. Raffaello grugnì una maledizione tra i denti, afferrò la bottiglia, la riaprì e ne bevve un lungo sorso.

Leonardo riportò l'attenzione al fratellino svenuto. Gli passò delicatamente una mano sulla fronte, imperlata di minuscole goccioline di sudore; Michelangelo si mosse al contatto, mormorando qualcosa. Il blu avvertì chiaramente che il fratello era caldo, troppo caldo.

"Ha la febbre?" chiese a Raffaello, in piedi accanto a lui. Questi aveva tenuto tra le braccia il fratello nelle ultime ore, vegliandolo mentre Leonardo era fuori in cerca di forniture.

"Credo di sì."

Leonardo sospirò, e strinse un attimo gli occhi; poi, prese tra le mani il braccio ferito del giovane mutante in arancio, ed iniziò a scartare la rudimentale fasciatura che aveva fatto ormai quasi un giorno prima. Il tessuto, ricavato da un indumento umano, era rigido di sangue coagulato. Raffaello cominciò ad aprire la confezione di bende che Leonardo aveva portato, per poi fermarsi a metà operazione per contemplare sconfortato le proprie mani: erano luride. Tutto l'ambiente era sporco. Non erano proprio le condizioni igieniche ideali per una medicazione. Afferrò il flaconcino di disinfettante, sperando con tutto sé stesso che potesse essere d'aiuto più di quanto sembrasse.

Leonardo finì di aprire la bendatura. Rimosso l'ultimo strato di tessuto, appiccicato alla ferita, avvertì un leggero odore sgradevole. La vista della lacerazione gli fece accapponare la pelle, e il suo cuore prese nuovamente a correre forte sotto il piastrone.

Il profondo squarcio che saliva dal polso al gomito aveva smesso di sanguinare, ma era gonfio e scuro; una parte delle ossa del gomito era visibilmente staccata dal resto dell'articolazione, tranciata di netto dal fendente. La carne e l'osso erano esposti, vivi, ricoperti di scuro sangue secco; le pelle in quei punti si era come ritirata su sé stessa. La mano, troncati i nervi, pendeva inutile; le punte delle dita erano già segnate di nero.

Leonardo sentì salire le lacrime agli occhi, quasi sopraffatto dalla realizzazione di ciò che stava vedendo. Non serviva essere esperti come Donnie, per capire che la ferita era troppo grave per guarire senza lunghe e complesse operazioni chirurgiche.

Ed iniziava a manifestare i segni di un'infezione.

Nel silenzio della stanza, il cuoio delle ginocchiere schioccò contro il pavimento quando Raffaello si buttò anche lui in ginocchio, imprecando ancora; la tartaruga mascherata in rosso avvicinò una mano tremante all'arto maciullato del fratello minore, ma non lo toccò. Cercò di nuovo gli occhi blu di Leonardo, e questi ancora una volta si alzarono ad incontrarlo, poi scesero ai medicamenti poggiati lì accanto: entrambi i fratelli avevano capito che disinfettante da banco ed un antibiotico in compresse sarebbero serviti a poco. E che quando Michelangelo avrebbe ripreso conoscenza, per il dolore ci sarebbe voluto bel altro che il paracetamolo.

Raffaello provò un senso di costrizione al petto, al pensiero. _Se_ avesse ripreso conoscenza.

…

Il giorno, caldissimo e greve, era trascorso lentamente. Raffaello aveva cercato invano di dormire, ed aveva camminato come un automa avanti ed indietro per la stanza, per ore ed ore. Aveva sussultato, ad ogni rumore proveniente da fuori, ad ogni sparo nelle vicinanze, girandosi a guardare Leonardo, che gli restituiva ogni volta uno sguardo allarmato nel quale si rifletteva, speculare, la stessa costante paura. Un intero esercito era in cerca di loro, e solo il destino avrebbe deciso se il nascondiglio provvisorio li avrebbe potuti salvare.

Le ore non passavano mai. Il suo stomaco aveva brontolato forte. La fame, dopo più di due giorni che non toccavano cibo, iniziava a farsi sentire con insistenza. Ed ad ogni fastidiosa contrazione dello stomaco Raffaello non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che anche Michelangelo, nelle sue condizioni, era per di più digiuno.

Il fratello minore, durante la giornata, si era svegliato due volte. La prima, mentre Leonardo gli stava cacciando a forza le compresse giù in gola. Michelangelo aveva tossito, e Raffaello aveva pregato il cielo e l'inferno che nessuno lo avesse sentito da fuori. I droni di ricerca, quei maledetti robottini volanti, riuscivano a percepire il minimo suono da lunghe distanze. Era stato Leonardo, questa volta, che tenendo la testa e le spalle del fratello tra le sue braccia, gli aveva tappato la bocca; Michelangelo l'aveva guardato spaventato e confuso, stravolto dal dolore, per poi perdere nuovamente i sensi e crollare tra le braccia del fratello come un fantoccio di pezza.

La seconda volta, era stato un po' più lucido. Aveva chiesto dove fossero e Leonardo gli aveva spiegato pazientemente la situazione, carezzandogli il viso sudato. Michelangelo si era guardato un po' intorno, gli occhi azzurri velati dal tormento e dalla febbre, aveva perfino regalato un mezzo sorriso a Raffaello, quando questi gli si era seduto accanto, prendendogli la mano sana. Poi aveva chiesto di Donatello, e di Splinter. Raffaello si era sentito stringere il cuore: la febbre si era fatta pericolosamente alta, portando Michelangelo a delirare.

Dopo un paio d'ore di sofferenza, nonostante gli antidolorifici, di respiri tra i denti e acute fitte di dolore leggibili sui giovani lineamenti contratti, tra la tormentata impotenza dei fratelli al suo fianco, l'arancione era finalmente tornato a dormire. Raffaello aveva potuto rilasciare i pugni, stretti fino a piantare le unghie nei palmi, disegnando due mezzelune rosse.

Al tramonto, aveva aiutato Leonardo a rifare la fasciatura.

La ferita era ancora più gonfia. Un liquido bianco e giallastro trasudava adesso in alcuni punti. L'odore era sgradevole, di zolfo e carne marcia.

Le due tartarughe mutanti rimasero in silenzio, osservando la ferita. Leonardo poteva sentire chiaramente il proprio respiro, nell'aria immobile dello scantinato. Ancora, il respiro, irregolare e morbido, di Michelangelo svenuto. Quello, veloce e duro, di Raffaello davanti a lui. E la voce, stranamente flebile, di quest'ultimo.

"Leo?" Appena un bisbiglio.

Leonardo strinse gli occhi. Inalò l'aria, lentamente, dal naso, e la espulse altrettanto lentamente dalla bocca. Si riscosse ed iniziò a riavvolgere l'arto nelle bende pulite.

"Stanotte dovrò uscire ancora. Serve qualcosa di più forte… Forse, forse troverò qualcosa in ospedale… Forse iniezioni…"

"In ospedale?" Raffaello s'infervori, ma sempre sottovoce. "Ma sei pazzo? L'unico rimasto è presidio e-"

Leonardo scosse la testa.

"In uno abbandonato, come il Bellevue… Con un po' di fortuna posso andare e tornare in due, tre ore al massimo."

"E poi? Credi che sia rimasto qualcosa? Cosa vorresti trovare?"

"Non lo so!" sbottò, alzando un po' la voce. I due fratelli si girarono istintivamente a guardare verso la finestrella che dava sulle macerie del vicolo, ed attesero qualche secondo.

"Non lo so, Raph – ripeté, più piano, passandosi una mano sulla testa. – Non ho idea di cosa serva, non so cosa cercare… Io non lo so…"

Il silenzio che tornò quando si spensero le parole sommesse era pesante e doloroso. Raffaello strinse i pugni e ci abbassò contro il viso, chiudendo gli occhi. Leo, Leo non sapeva cosa fare. E se non lo sapeva lui, chi l'avrebbe saputo? Senza Donnie con loro, non avevano idea di come curare il fratello. Non potevano chiedere aiuto, non c'era più nessuno che potesse assisterli. Cosa potevano fare? Rapire qualche medico e costringerlo a curare Mikey? Ma di questi tempi, dove l'avrebbero trovato? Il senso d'impotenza lo rendeva furioso: Mikey era gravemente ferito, peggiorava di ora in ora, e loro da due giorni non stavano facendo altro che restare lì, ad aspettare.

"Raph…"

Il mutante mascherato in rosso rialzò la testa.

"Credo… Dovremmo… Il suo braccio…"cominciò il blu.

Raffaello strinse gli occhi a due fessure, due gelidi spicchi di giada.

"Cosa stai dicendo?"

"Noi non sappiamo curarlo, Raph, e credo che comunque nessuno potrebbe più fare niente, a questo punto, per il suo braccio."

Con un movimento rapido Raffaello si alzò in piedi.

"Stai suggerendo di tagliargli il braccio?" chiese tra i denti, inorridito.

Leonardo distolse lo sguardo. Sempre inginocchiato davanti a Michelangelo, gli sfiorò per l'ennesima volta il volto con le dita. Rimase in silenzio; Raffaello sapeva già la risposta. Il rosso imprecò e si mise a camminare furiosamente per la stanza.

"No, Leo. Noi non possiamo. Non il suo braccio. Oh, cristo…"

Leonardo passò il retro della mano sulla guancia pallida del mutante ferito; Michelangelo mugugnò, strinse gli occhi, ma non si svegliò.

"Raph, uscirò per procurarmi qualcosa. Se non migliora, non avremo scelta."

Raffaello si fermò, si coprì gli occhi con una mano e rilasciò un paio di respiri rumorosi come gemiti. L'aria polverosa nella stanza sembrava ad un tratto vischiosa come melassa. Nella penombra, le forme massicce delle casse accatastate incombevano come demoni neri pronti a staccarsi dalle tenebre delle pareti per avventarsi su di loro.

"Come… come faremo…"

La risposta del leader fu un sussurro stanco e mesto. Abbassò la sua testa su quella di Michelangelo, fronte contro fronte.

"Lo farò io."

…

Era tornato all'alba. Aveva portato altra acqua, e cibo. Bende, decine di flaconcini di medicine, iniezioni e strumenti medici vari.

Almeno quel poco che riconosceva. Si era introdotto nel vecchio ospedale, rischiando la vita, ma la maggior parte dei flaconi di medicinali, che sarebbero potuti servire, a lui non dicevano niente. Aveva avuto conferma, con sgomento, che senza conoscenze mediche, ciò che poteva somministrare al fratello era solo blando e limitato.

Inoltre l'avevano avvistato ed aveva dovuto fare un giro lunghissimo per depistare i soldati e restare nascosto a lungo prima di poter tornare al rifugio provvisorio.

Era mancato tutta la notte, il giorno successivo e di nuovo la notte.

In questo tempo, era stato tormentato dall'ansia crudele data dalla consapevolezza che i suoi fratelli erano rintanati in quello scantinato, con questo caldo infernale, e senza viveri. E che ogni ora era importante, per Mikey.

Gli avevano nuovamente sparato addosso. Le lievi ferite ricevute nei giorni passati appesantivano il corpo sfiancato, tirando e dolendo, ed inevitabilmente le sue mosse erano state meno fluide del solito, i suoi movimenti meno veloci. Ancora una volta, solo un colpo di fortuna gli aveva permesso di sottrarsi ai numerosi inseguitori. Ma per sfuggire alle raffiche, si era contuso un piede, saltando da un'altezza che andava ben oltre le sue possibilità. Adesso, quando era rientrato nella stanza dove giaceva Michelangelo, Leonardo era scosso, esausto, e zoppicava vistosamente.

Per prima cosa, corse a dare da bere a Michelangelo. L'arancione aveva adesso la febbre molto alta, e nel sonno mugugnava parole incomprensibili, ansimava con la bocca aperta, si muoveva, agitato. Raffaello, seduto per terra, gli teneva la testa in grembo.

Il rosso alzò lo sguardo esausto, quasi allucinato.

"Dove sei stato?"

"Mi hanno visto. Non potevo tornare."

"Cos'hai alla gamba?" domandò ancora Raffaello dopo aver bevuto bramosamente da una bottiglia d'acqua, quindi aprì una lattina con la punta del suo sai.

"Niente. – Il blu prese a scartare ancora la fasciatura del fratello. – Credo solo una slogatura alla caviglia. Ha ripreso conoscenza?"

"No."

Raffaello trangugiò il contenuto della lattina di conserve, senza neanche capire di cosa si trattasse; forse piselli.

Leonardo gettò con stizza di lato le bende sporche che aveva appallottolato; esposta, la ferita mostrava il suo peggioramento. L'infezione era avanzata. Pus trasudava dal profondo squarcio.

"Mio dio…"

Si premette un attimo la fronte con i palmi delle mani.

Forse era tardi, era troppo tardi.

Non c'era altro tempo da perdere.

Si alzò in piedi, ed iniziò ad impartire ordini.

"Raph, prendi il flacone di alcol, e disinfettati le mani. Poi apri quel telo e stendilo per terra."

Si tolse di dosso le cinghie con le custodie delle katana, che poggiò ai suoi piedi, si sfasciò le mani e i polsi e sfilò i pad di protezione ai gomiti, quindi, aperta la confezione di salviette disinfettanti, iniziò a sfregarsi braccia e piastrone. Spostò il fratello, sollevandolo delicatamente da sotto le ascelle, fino a portare la parte sinistra del suo corpo sul telo. Si accosciò nuovamente per terra, aprì la confezione del laccio emostatico, lo avvolse e strinse al braccio ferito del fratellino esamine, un palmo sotto la spalla. Michelangelo gemette più forte, inarcando il collo e le spalle. Leonardo gli passò un'abbondate dose di tintura di iodio su tutto il braccio, dall'ascella in giù.

Quindi scartò una siringa, la riempì con la fiala di ketamina che aveva preso in ospedale. Era l'unico narcotico che aveva saputo individuare, e tra l'altro non conosceva l'esatta quantità che andava somministrata. Cercò una vena nel braccio sano, disinfettò il punto ed iniziò a iniettare piano il liquido chiaro: non poté fare niente contro il tremore che prese ad agitare la sua stessa mano che spingeva il pistone della siringa. Se la quantità fosse stata troppo poco, c'era il rischio che Michelangelo, seppur al momento svenuto, potesse svegliarsi al momento dell'amputazione; se ne avesse iniettato troppo… Donatello una volta gli aveva spiegato molto chiaramente i rischi di questa droga: danni irreversibili al sistema nervoso e al cervello, collasso cardiocircolatorio.

Lasciò cadere la siringa sul pavimento, prese infine un panno, e lo inzuppò d'alcol. Sfilò lentamente una katana dalla guaina poggiata per terra, e la strofinò con vigore. Non bastava, sapeva che non bastava; ma non poteva fare nient'altro.

I battiti del suo cuore risuonavano adesso forti nei suoi padiglioni auricolari. Le mani tremavano ancora. Per un lunghissimo, tremendo attimo, temette di non trovare la forza per fare ciò che andava fatto.

"Raph…"mormorò in un fiato.

Gli occhi verdi, davanti a lui, lo guardavano in attesa, dilatati. Le pupille di smeraldo erano opache di stanchezza. Raffaello gli diede un piccolo cenno del capo, incitandolo ad andare avanti. Leonardo notò che il fratello mascherato in rosso era pallidissimo; si chiese se lo fosse anche lui.

"Lui… Potrebbe non farcela. Non abbiamo sangue, e ne ha già perso tanto. Qui dentro è tutto sporco e lui ha già un'infezione…"

"Fallo, maledizione, Leo. Adesso."

Le parole di Raffaello erano dure e taglienti, ma i suoi occhi erano persi e disperati. Giovani e spaventati. Anche se aveva ormai ventun'anni, era un ninja, era un guerriero, aveva già visto il mondo andare in frantumi, la gente perdere libertà e dignità.

Aveva già visto morire il loro padre ed aveva perso un fratello, fatto prigioniero dalle milizie di Shredder; troppe notti, Raffaello si era svegliato col viso bagnato di lacrime, negli ultimi mesi, inveendo contro qualsiasi crudele divinità che lo stesse ascoltando, pregando che il gentile e geniale fratello in viola fosse morto subito, dopo la cattura, e non avesse invece scontato a lungo sulla propria pelle la folle ira del loro nemico. Tra la cattura e la macabra esposizione del trofeo fuori dal quartier generale di Shredder erano passate settimane. Incubi rossi e crudeli, di sangue e catene, di occhi rosso nocciola che urlano, rubavano ancora il suo sonno; sotto le sue palpebre, appena le chiudeva, la vista di quel vuoto guscio mutante, nero di sangue rappreso, inchiodato al muro, si riproponeva più e più volte, orribile e vivida.

Adesso, era convinto che se avesse perso anche quest'altro fratello, non avrebbe potuto continuare a camminare lui stesso su questa terra. Perdere anche Mikey era un'idea talmente terrificante che il suo cervello si rifiutò di prenderla in considerazione, temendo che avrebbe potuto impazzire. Mikey sarebbe rimasto con loro, stop. Leo avrebbe tagliato via quel braccio e Mikey sarebbe stato bene.

Si strinse il lato della bocca fino ad assaggiare il gusto salato e ferroso del sangue, ed a sentir palpitare la carne delicata al ritmo dei suoi battiti. No. In ogni caso, nella migliore delle ipotesi, Mikey sarebbe stato mutilato a vita. Invalido, rotto. Ma non lo erano tutti, in fondo, ormai? Cosa restava loro, che avevano perso tutto?

Gli occhi di Leonardo ricambiarono lo sguardo del fratello, spaventati e lucidi, con le iridi dilatate dall'adrenalina e dalla scarsa luce dello scantinato. Una mosca ronzava nella luminescenza dorata che entrava dalla finestrella, tra i puntini luminosi dei granelli di polvere sospesi nei raggi.

Raffaello diede ancora un lievissimo cenno del capo. Leonardo rispose, lentamente, poi strinse gli occhi, deglutì, e li riaprì, adesso profondi laghi blu di determinazione.

La lama, scendendo, balenò una gelida luce.


	2. Perdere un fratello

_"_ _Now its time to move to the next level_

 _Sore wet eyes that look at the devil_

 _Tell me please that it's time to leave"_

 _Hooverphonic, Sad Song_

* * *

Una voce.

"… sei sveglio?"

Un'ombra, senza volto, sopra di lui.

Caldo. Molto caldo. Sudore e brividi.

Dolore, soprattutto dolore. Alla sua sinistra. Alla sua mano, al suo braccio.

"… mi sent…"

La voce rimbombava deformata e lontana, appena un po' aldilà del regno della coscienza.

"…bere. D'accordo?"

Liquido fresco nella sua bocca, nella sua gola. Era bello, in mezzo a quel fuoco, un po' di fresco.

"…mangiare un po'…"

Chi parlava? Cosa diceva? Lui aveva solo dolore, dolore e caldo. Ed era così stanco…

Gli avevano spinto in bocca qualcosa di morbido. No, no. Fuori dalla bocca. Via, spingerlo fuori con la lingua. Il sapore gli fece salire in gola un conato di vomito. Qualcuno era lì, vicino a lui. Ma il suo universo era solo un caos nero e rosso, di fuoco e ombra. Perché non lo lasciavano in pace?

Lui aveva tanto dolore. Troppo. Non poteva resistere. Lui era dolore. Il braccio era fiamma viva, che lo consumava…

Aprì la bocca, ed urlò. Ma venne fuori solo un gemito debole.

…

"Dannazione!"

Raffaello sentì l'impulso di lanciare la lattina contro il muro. Ma per fortuna, riuscì a fermarsi in tempo: quel cibo era prezioso. Leo aveva rischiato la vita, per procurarlo.

Michelangelo aveva richiuso gli occhi, ma non dormiva completamente. Emetteva flebili lamenti, e muoveva la testa da una parte e dall'altra. Continuava a non riconoscerli, a non essere pienamente cosciente, ma aveva superato le prime terribili ore dopo l'amputazione e sembrava che il moncherino suppurasse di meno. Dopo due lunghissimi giorni di snervante attesa, i due fratelli maggiori avevano potuto concedersi almeno un barlume di speranza. Leonardo si era sdraiato per terra, ed era crollato addormentato; Raffaello aveva deciso di restare lui a vegliare fino a che il leader in blu non si fosse riposato un po'. Adesso, la tartaruga mutante mascherata in rosso stava faticando per far ingoiare al fratello minore solo pochi bocconi; parte del prezioso cibo imbrattava le mani di Raffaello ed il viso pallido e sudato di Michelangelo.

Raffaello sospirò, e riposò al suo fianco la lattina. Cambiò posizione, dispiegando le gambe, che aveva tenuto incrociate, ma continuando e tenere la testa di Michelangelo sulla propria coscia, sorreggendola a mo' di cuscino. Pulì col dorso della mano il viso del malato, soffermando il gesto in una carezza. Chiuse gli occhi, e sentì pungere le lacrime nelle caruncole. L'ansia costante, la stanchezza, la paura per la vita del fratello rischiavano di sopraffarlo; si sentiva gli occhi gonfi e bollenti, ma rifiutò di lasciar cadere una sola lacrima. Nella visione appannata, nella sua mente assonnata, al viso sofferente del mutante con le lentiggini se ne sovrappose un altro. Un altro fratello minore, al quale non aveva mai più potuto dare nessun gesto d'affetto. Strinse gli occhi più forte.

Nei suoi ricordi, Donatello era stranamente più giovane dei vent'anni che aveva quando era stato catturato da Shredder. In essi era ancora un ragazzino magro ed acerbo, che tenendo la punta della lingua fuori dalla bocca, in concentrazione, alzava gli occhi dal suo lavoro a guardarlo; e poi diceva qualche battuta, o qualche frase ad effetto delle sue, o dava qualche spiegazione che Raffaello non avrebbe capito appieno, qualcosa nel suo linguaggio tecnico nerd verso il quale Raffaello si era sempre espresso in modo sprezzante ed ironico, quando, invece, provava solo un pizzico d'invidia ed una sconfinata ammirazione.

L'orgoglio che sentiva, nell'avere un genio per fratello, nonostante tutto, nonostante il loro stato, la loro vita, ebbene, lui non l'aveva mai manifestato. Non glielo aveva mai detto, a Donnie, quanto fosse fiero di lui, quanto lo apprezzasse e lo stimasse.

Quanto gli volesse bene.

Ed adesso, non glielo avrebbe mai più potuto dire.

Raffaello si piegò in avanti, verso Michelangelo, e gli tirò le spalle verso di sé, per stringerlo: il calore che irradiava superava quello della notte. Con un ringhio, deviò tutta la propria tristezza, tutta la disperazione, verso qualcosa di più noto e confortante: lasciò scorrere dentro il cuore la sua rabbia, giurando a sé stesso che un giorno avrebbe fatto pagare tutto questo al responsabile, avrebbe ucciso Shredder con le proprie mani, costi quel che costi, ad iniziare dalla propria vita.

Quando rialzò la testa e riaprì gli occhi, percepì qualcosa di stonato. Nel silenzio, nell'aria stantia, qualcosa non quadrava. Trattenne il respiro, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, a scacciare un po' di fastidiosa umidità, abbassò un attimo lo sguardo ancora a Michelangelo, che respirava gemendo flebilmente ed era lucido di sudore, quindi lo rialzò a squadrarsi intorno e comprese la discordanza.

C'era nell'aria una strana luminosità rosata; eppure, mancava ancora un po' all'alba.

Spalancò gli occhi di colpo quando capì di cosa si trattasse: era la luminescenza di un rilevatore a raggio laser di un drone di ricerca. A giudicare dalla luce, doveva essere in volo sul vicolo.

Si spostò, allarmato, prendendo con delicatezza la testa di Michelangelo e poggiandola a terra; si alzò velocemente in piedi e si avvicinò verso la finestrella in alto. Questa, a differenza della finestra della stanza accanto, dalla quale erano entrati per nascondersi in questi seminterrati, presentava ancora lo sporco vetro che di giorno faceva entrare un po' di luce da fuori. Il mutante la raggiunse con un agile balzo, e restò aggrappato per un paio di secondi al davanzale interno, giusto il tempo di vedere che la sua supposizione era purtroppo esatta: un raggio rosa scansionava dall'alto le macerie dei muri crollati nel vicolo.

Raffaello ricadde giù senza il minimo suono, e mentre il cuore gli martellava nel petto gettò lo sguardo ai suoi due fratelli sdraiati per terra.

Non fece neanche in tempo ad avvicinarsi a Leonardo per svegliarlo, che il raggio di luce entrò dalla finestrella ad irradiare la stanza. Si proiettò delineandosi in una sottile quadrettatura, e corse veloce sul pavimento, fino a trovare il corpo disteso del leader in blu.

Raffaello vide i fasci luminosi fermarsi su Leonardo. Il fratello, ignaro, sdraiato di fianco, dormiva profondamente: le spalle ed il piastrone si alzarono e si abbassarono una volta nel respiro sotto il reticolato di luce rosa.

Poi Raffaello scattò.

D'istinto, si gettò sul corpo del fratello maggiore, travolgendolo. Con la spinta, lo spostò di qualche piede.

Il fascio di proiettili infranse il vetro della finestra e si conficcò nel pavimento dove un secondo prima era distesa la tartaruga con le katana, proiettando in aria una miriade di schegge.

Gli occhi blu di Leonardo si aprirono di scatto, a pochi pollici da quelli verdi di Raffaello, il quale ancora lo stringeva, mentre una cascata di frammenti cadeva su di loro. In un secondo Raffaello lesse negli occhi blu, nell'ordine, la mancanza di coscienza del sonno, poi intontimento, stupore, paura, ed infine gli occhi erano completamente svegli.

I due fratelli balzarono in piedi.

"Ci hanno trovati!" gridò il rosso, tornando da Michelangelo e afferrandolo da sotto le spalle per avvicinarlo al muro; Leonardo fece lo stesso alzandolo dai piedi, mentre una seconda scarica di proiettili attraversò tutta la stanza, fino a salire sulla parete opposta alla finestra.

Il drone tondeggiante, volando silenzioso, entrò dalla finestra; ruotando su sé stesso, inquadrò i tre fratelli. Raffaello mollò Michelangelo a terra e con un movimento fulmineo estrasse una manciata di shuriken e li scagliò contro la macchina; questa si mosse a velocità impressionante e fu solo sfiorata da una delle stelle da lancio, che proiettò una scintilla nello stridere di metallo contro metallo.

Il drone ruotò la canna del mitra nella feritoia della sua struttura di acciaio lucido, e puntò al ninja in rosso: inseguì con un'altra raffica di proiettili Raffaello che corse verso l'altro lato della stanza, mentre Leonardo si gettava su Michelangelo per proteggerlo col proprio corpo. Raffaello con una capriola rotolò a terra, per evitare gli ultimi colpi; il drone si avvicinò al rosso, rigirò l'arma, e riprese la mira: l'ottica meccanica inquadrò il mutante ansimante, che si spinse indietro con i talloni, fino a toccare il muro col guscio, ed alzò istintivamente una mano davanti a sè, contro i colpi mortali che l'avrebbero inevitabilmente investito.

"Yaaah!"

Il _kiai_ di Leonardo riecheggiò tra le pareti. Con un balzo, il mutante in blu si lanciò al volo contro la macchina, che in una frazione di secondo si era girata verso questo nuovo aggressore ed aveva preparato le armi: ma due riflessi incrociati di luce segnarono l'aria e le lame gemelle distrussero il drone che ricadde al suolo subito dopo Leonardo. Al fragore di metallo seguì uno strepitio elettrico, poi più nulla.

Raffaello si alzò in piedi, prima che Leonardo, che aveva riposto le katana e gli stava zoppicando incontro, avesse anche il coraggio di porgergli una mano per aiutarlo; si diressero quindi verso Michelangelo.

"Dobbiamo andarcene subito da qui."

Raffaello annuì in risposta, iniziando a sollevare il fratello ferito: anche lui sapeva benissimo che un drone distrutto richiamava sul punto uno squadrone di bot. Si rese conto che non poteva più caricarsi Michelangelo sul guscio, tenendolo dalle braccia, come aveva fatto quando erano fuggiti e si erano nascosti in questo vicolo. La tartaruga mascherata in rosso iniziò a svolgere le fasce che teneva ai polsi.

"Facciamo un'imbracatura" rispose semplicemente allo sguardo interrogativo del blu, che subito iniziò a srotolare anche le proprie protezioni. I due fratelli li avvolsero rapidamente insieme, passarono la specie di corda che avevano creato intorno al guscio ed alla spalla sinistra del mutante privo di sensi, e Raffaello se lo issò sulle spalle. Salirono sulle casse, lo sollevarono insieme attraverso la finestra, poi tra le macerie del vicolo, il più delicatamente ma velocemente possibile. Poi iniziarono ad allontanarsi via da lì, tra le strade buie.

All'esterno, la prima luminescenza dell'alba s'intravedeva nel cielo tra i palazzi. L'aria, calda e brumosa, era pesante ed appiccicosa, puzzolente di asfalto e macerie, dei cumuli di immondizia disseminati ai bordi delle strade. I due fratelli si fermarono ad un incrocio, dove un'autovettura capovolta ed incendiata fumava ancora, e si guardarono velocemente intorno. Da una parte già s'intravedevano, in volo in lontananza tra i tetti, un paio di squadroni di bot volanti, rapidi flash scuri tra le alte ombre di cemento. Un'altra direzione portava verso uno dei quartieri generali degli squadristi di Shredder. Delle altre due strade, i fratelli imboccarono quella più buia e tranquilla.

Entrambi i mutanti arrancavano faticosamente, già ansimanti ed affaticati, l'uno per il peso sul guscio, l'altro per l'infortunio alla caviglia, che lo costringeva a zoppicare stringendo i denti ad ogni passo.

Avevano percorso appena pochi isolati, quando Leonardo, accanto al fratello, lo bloccò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla: a Raffaello che si voltò verso di lui, si limitò ad indicare con un cenno lo spazio in alto tra gli edifici nella direzione verso la quale si stavano dirigendo.

L'inconfondibile ed odiosa luce rosata dei droni di ricerca illuminava il cielo.

I due fratelli si guardarono per un paio di secondo, in dubbio sul da farsi: negli occhi smeraldo di Raffaello era chiara la richiesta di un'indicazione; in quelli oltremare del leader l'angoscia dell'incertezza si tramutò in risolutezza un attimo prima di voltarsi verso uno dei portoni che affiancavano la strada del vecchio quartiere vittoriano.

"Entriamo qui!" comandò al mutante in rosso dirigendosi verso il portone.

Leonardo, come tutti, sapeva che ormai la città aveva perso più di un terzo dei suoi otto milioni di abitanti: in numero di abitazioni abbandonate cresceva di giorno in giorno. Tra fughe e rastrellamenti, anche la città più importante al mondo stava facendo i conti con questa nuova, violenta, assurda situazione. Il mondo era impazzito in pochi mesi, e la perdita della libertà in America aveva il nome di un feroce dittatore giapponese, il Distruttore, lo Shredder.

Il nuovo padrone di tutto, l'incubo incarnato. Il nemico che aveva strappato a pezzi la loro vita e la loro famiglia, che aveva distrutto la loro nazione, la loro città, tutto ciò che di buono e sano poteva esserci ancora nella loro esistenza.

Presa una breve rincorsa, il mutante mascherato in blu arrivò duramente di spalla e di guscio contro il portone, per sfondarlo: aveva quindi una possibilità su tre che l'abitazione fosse libera. In ogni caso, avevano bisogno di togliersi dalla strada immediatamente.

Il portone di legno cigolò al colpo, ma non si aprì: carico di adrenalina, incurante di questo nuovo dolore alla spalla che veniva adesso a sommarsi a quello alla caviglia, Leonardo fece nuovamente un paio di zoppicanti passi all'indietro per tentare nuovamente di abbattere la porta.

Raffaello lo fermò bruscamente, alzando una mano, e scaricato il fratello che aveva sulle spalle, lo porse a Leonardo, che lo afferrò a fatica, passandogli le braccia intorno al guscio, mentre il rosso caricava a sua volta la porta: questa volta, il legno cedette con uno schiocco, scassinando la serratura. Raffaello aiutò quindi Leonardo a trascinare dentro Michelangelo ed i fratelli si chiusero velocemente l'uscio alle spalle.

Dentro, era quasi buio. Come ad un segnale, Raffaello riprese tutto il peso del fratello esamine mentre Leonardo, sguainando le katana, si avventurò nella penombra alla ricerca di eventuali occupanti. Silenzioso e rapido quanto l'infortunio lo permettesse, s'intrufolò prima nelle camere al piano terra, poi salì le scale interne per controllare al piano superiore; sebbene molte case fossero ormai state abbandonate, i newyorkesi rimasti non avrebbero esitato, nel terrore costante nel quale vivevano negli ultimi mesi, a sparare contro ogni ombra in movimento.

Dopo appena un minuto, ridiscese piano le scale e si avvicinò a Raffaello, che aveva adesso poggiato provvisoriamente a terra il fratello svenuto.

"Non c'è nessuno. Voi due potete restare qui."

Raffaello si irrigidì. "E tu?" chiese, aggrottando la fronte, irritato.

"Se non ci vedono più, perlustreranno tutta questa zona casa per casa. Ho intenzione di farmi seguire lontano da questo posto."

Il mutante in rosso scosse la testa ed alzò una mano, afferrando il fratello dal braccio ed avvicinandosi a lui.

"Assolutamente no. Tu non ci lasci" quasi gli urlò in faccia.

Leonardo abbassò un attimo lo sguardo verso la mano che lo stringeva, poi piantò i suoi occhi in quelli del fratello, serio e determinato.

"Mikey non può muoversi, e noi siamo troppo lenti. Dovete restare nascosti in questa casa. Io tornerò presto."

"No, tu-"

"Raph, - continuò, più dolcemente, ma con urgenza – tornerò appena possibile. Aspettatemi qui."

Raffaello scosse ancora la testa, poi strinse forte gli occhi e rilasciò un profondo respiro.

"Allora andrò io. Tu con quella caviglia non puoi farcela."

"Io non ce la farei a spostare Mikey, nel caso dovessimo muoverci. Devi restare tu, con lui."

"No, non se ne parla. Cammini a malapena, non ti lascio uscire lì fuori. Resteremo insieme e… noi…"

"Raph, Raph, ascoltami. Per una volta in vita tua, ascoltami. Non c'è altra soluzione. Non possiamo lasciare Mikey. Tu e lui dovete restare qui. Io li semino e torno. Non c'è tempo, Raph, ti prego."

Gli occhi zaffiro tradivano la sua fretta, e l'ansia, mentre si sforzava di mantenersi freddo e controllato. Di essere il leader che la situazione richiedeva. Il capo clan che suo padre avrebbe voluto.

"Andrà tutto bene. Fidati di me" disse ancora, stringendo a sua volta la spalla del fratello mascherato di rosso.

Raffaello distolse lo sguardo e gli lasciò andare il braccio: Leonardo aveva ragione. Ma cedere, questa volta, non era facile. Un fratello infortunato voleva andare incontro all'esercito di Shredder, un altro giaceva gravemente ferito, ai suoi piedi. Un fiume di rabbia e disperazione lo investì: doveva davvero fare una scelta su qualcosa del genere? Stava permettendo a Leonardo di mettere seriamente in pericolo la sua vita, lo stava lasciando uscire da quella porta, nelle sue condizioni? Stava anteponendo un fratello ad un altro? Era vero, Mikey aveva bisogno di lui… Ma Leo ce l'avrebbe fatta, questa volta? E se avesse perso anche Leo, come Donnie? Il pensiero era atroce. E che ne sarebbe stato di lui e Mikey? Sempre che Mikey si fosse ripreso… Respirare divenne stranamente difficile, un sudore freddo scorse sulla pelle sul suo viso, i pochi secondi che passarono sembrarono lunghi una vita: sapeva anche lui che bisognava fare in fretta.

Quando alla fine annuì, lentamente, già si odiava.

Il sollievo fu visibile nel giovane volto di Leonardo, che annuì a sua volta, stringendo la bocca nella sua tipica espressione determinata; senza ulteriore indugi, aprì nuovamente il portone e, dopo essersi squadrato intorno, diede un ultimo veloce sguardo prima al fratello svenuto per terra, poi a quello in piedi accanto a lui. Gli occhi blu, determinati, regalarono un ultimo cenno incoraggiante, si ammorbidirono nell'accenno di un sorriso di conforto, prima di rivolgersi alla strada. Quindi la tartaruga mascherata in blu si mosse più velocemente possibile e, zoppicando, si trascinò a fatica verso il fondo della via.

L'alba aveva ormai rischiarato il cielo.

Mentre richiudeva il portone, Raffaello poteva già vedere l'esiziale luce di un drone che si stagliava in alto. Restò col guscio appoggiato al legno, chiudendo gli occhi, per un paio di minuti, respirando rumorosamente, cercando di calmarsi, come la situazione richiederebbe ad ogni ninja che si rispetti.

Ma da quando era morto suo padre, non sapeva più se avesse ancora il diritto di chiamarsi in questo modo, dalle innumerevoli volte che si era allontanato dal suo insegnamento, in battaglia come nella vita. Il mondo era cambiato e le vecchie regole, se mai avessero avuto valore per Raffaello, adesso non ne avevano sicuramente alcuno. Combatti, con ogni mezzo, o muori. Questa era ormai l'unica legge che governava la sua vita.

Spalancò di botto gli occhi, quando avvertì una raffica di mitra, in lontananza. Per un attimo, fu tentato di aprire quel maledetto portone e di correre fuori, a controllare. Poi, abbassò ancora lo sguardo per terra.

Michelangelo, immobile, sembrava respirare appena. Mollemente sdraiato sul pavimento, di fianco, così come Raffaello l'aveva messo giù, appariva misero e fragile come un burattino rotto. Sul volto pallidissimo le poche lentiggini che avevano superato l'adolescenza spiccavano quasi grigie.

Raffaello si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli mise una mano sulla fronte: la febbre era ancora alta. Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò verso la prima stanza che si apriva nello stretto ingresso nel quale si trovavano. Vide che si trattava di una specie di soggiorno, con tanto di poltrone e divano, televisore e librerie, un tavolo da pranzo e un camino: la classica abitazione umana che ci si sarebbe aspettati in quella zona. Un cavallo a dondolo di legno giaceva riverso in mezzo alla stanza. Tende coprivano le grandi finestre che davano sulla strada, dalle quali già iniziava ad entrare la debole luce da fuori. Il mutante tornò dal fratello, lo sollevò, non senza una certa fatica, nonostante la propria forza, e lo portò sul divano, tirando un calcio al dondolo che gli intralciava la strada. Adagiò Michelangelo sul divano, gli sistemò un cuscino sotto la testa, quindi si drizzò e si guardò intorno.

La stanza, nonostante un certo disordine, alcune sedie rovesciate ed un vaso rotto, sembrava pulita, senza polvere. Come se fosse stata abitata fino a pochi giorni prima. Raffaello decise di fare un giro dell'abitazione per cercare qualcosa di utile, e possibilmente dell'acqua e del cibo.

Ormai, era prevedibile che avrebbe dovuto aspettare lì tutta la giornata fino alla prossima notte, perché era improbabile che Leonardo tornasse mentre era ancora giorno. Adesso che a causa dei tombini e dei canali fognari minati non era più possibile accedere al sottosuolo, e che i tetti erano costantemente monitorati da sciami di droni, solo le strade di notte potevano essere ancora percorse, seppur con altissimo rischio, sfruttando tutta la loro formazione, la loro abilità e furtività.

Quindi, pensò Raffaello, Leonardo sarebbe tornato la notte successiva.

Perché sì, sarebbe tornato. Lui era il migliore di tutti loro. Se c'era qualcuno che poteva mettere nel sacco gli squadroni di Shredder anche con una caviglia slogata, questo era Leo. Suo fratello Leo. Che a volte era una spina nel fianco, un rompicoglioni a cui avrebbe mollato volentieri un paio di pugni, un sedicente e saccente capo pieno di boria, con quella sua calma da santone anche quando infuriava la battaglia.

Ma era il migliore. Era sempre stato lì, per loro, per lui. Sì, era il loro leader, l'unica guida che gli fosse rimasta. Era la persona che sentiva più vicina al mondo, era tutto ciò che gli restava, oltre Mikey. Era dotato di un coraggio, di una nobiltà d'animo, di una forza interiore che Raffaello non avrebbe mai potuto sperare di possedere.

Era suo fratello, suo fratello maggiore, il suo migliore amico, e gli voleva un bene dell'anima.

Leo, Leo sarebbe tornato quella notte.

Raffaello allontanò i pensieri e si diede da fare. Al piano terra, oltre che ad uno sgabuzzino, una lavanderia ed un piccolo bagno, trovò una cucina ancora abbastanza rifornita. Se aprire il frigorifero gli procurò solo una zaffata leggermente maleodorante, negli armadietti e nei pensili trovò invece abbondanti approvvigionamenti. Bottiglie d'acqua e tetrapak di latte e succhi di frutta giacevano anche nello sgabuzzino che fungeva da dispensa.

La casa era stata davvero abbandonata solo da pochi giorni, una settimana al massimo.

Ed era stata lasciata di fretta e non in modo pacifico. Suppellettili e sedie rovesciate, oggetti rotti e indumenti per terra narravano una storia di violento rastrellamento.

Gli oppositori, in questa Nuova America, semplicemente sparivano, con tutta la loro famiglia.

Le famiglie O'Neil e Jones non erano state che le prime.

I grossi piedi a tre dita non fecero rumore, salendo le scale interne, in legno, listate da una striscia di moquette colorata. Raffaello si fermò a raccogliere un orsetto di peluche, nel corridoio tra le camere da letto. In una stanza, giocattoli per due età diverse giacevano vicino a due letti disfatti, con le lenzuola per terra; la sorella adolescente dei due bambini aveva occupato la cameretta adiacente, dove poster scuri di band metal si sommavano ancora alla lampada di Hello Kitty.

Giunto nella camera matrimoniale, Raffaello, senza troppo convinzione, cliccò sull'interruttore, e fu stupito di vedere la stanza irradiata dalla luce della plafoniera, segno che non era stata ancora staccata l'elettricità; anche qui, vestiti sul pavimento e confusione.

Una macchia di sangue per terra; alcuni piccoli schizzi sulla parete, vicino all'interruttore.

Il solito rigurgito di rabbia investi Raffaello allo stomaco.

Entrò in bagno e scoprì che come per miracolo anche l'acqua corrente era ancora presente in quest'abitazione. Posò l'orsetto su uno sgabello, e lasciò scorrere un po' il prezioso liquido freddo tra le dita della mano, ormai prive di fasce di protezione: sporcizia bruna e sangue secco si dilavarono e vorticarono nello scarico. Raffaello si sfilò la maschera, lasciandola intorno al collo, premette un po' di sapone dal dosatore e si insaponò le mani, quindi salì a sfregare il viso, che poi sciacquò con vigore. L'odore fiorito gli riempì i fori di respirazione, riportando memorie di una vita passata, di rituali bambini di pulizia e di prezioso sapone, da centellinare con attenzione, ma che non era mai mancato, fino a poco tempo fa, nella sua strana vita.

L'immagine che lo specchio svelò, quando l'asciugamano finì di strofinare la pelle verde, era quella di un viso mutante ancor giovane seppur precocemente invecchiato nell'espressione stanca, negli occhi rossi, nelle borse scure che li cerchiavano.

Il peluche con i suoi occhi stupidi e sbarrati giaceva insolente sullo sgabello. Il mutante l'afferrò, ridiscese le scale, rientrò in soggiorno, si sedette per terra, a gambe incrociate, vicino al divano.

Michelangelo non si era neanche mosso.

Raffaello si rigirò per un po' l'orsetto tra le grosse mani, accarezzò lo scuro pelo sintetico, sfiorò il naso di stoffa; quindi lo poggiò sul bracciolo del divano, accanto alla testa di suo fratello.

Michelangelo ne aveva avuto uno simile, da bambino. Raffaello ricordava come il fratello se lo trascinasse sempre dietro. Già adolescente, aveva ancora voluto portarlo con sé, nonostante fosse ormai logoro ed incollato con il nastro adesivo, quando anni fa avevano dovuto lasciare New York per qualche mese.

Per tutta la giornata, Michelangelo non riprese conoscenza. Raffaello riuscì a fargli ingoiare ancora gli antibiotici con un po' d'acqua, nella quale questa volta aveva disciolto dello zucchero, poi un po' di succo d'arancia. Il mutante ferito aveva mugugnato un paio di volte durante tutte quelle ore, e si era urinato addosso. Raffaello non ne era stato disgustato, quanto piuttosto sollevato. Anzi, quel liquido puzzolente che aveva impregnato i cuscini del divano era stato per lui un regalo di Natale in pieno luglio.

Le ore passarono lentissime. Raffaello non lasciò il fianco del fratello che per pochi minuti in tutta la giornata. Un orologio alla parete segnò l'arrivo della sera, poi della notte. Alla mezzanotte, il mutante mascherato in rosso avvertì chiaramente un forte bruciore allo stomaco ed un intenso senso di nausea.

La lancetta dei minuti era percepibile anche nella penombra; non sarebbe stato sicuro accendere la luce. Ogni minuto, un piccolo movimento. Finché giunse, nuovamente la luce dell'alba.

Il giorno successivo, Michelangelo continuò a dormire. Nel primo pomeriggio il caldo divenne insopportabile, e Raffaello effettuò delle spugnature al fratello incosciente. La febbre c'era ancora, ancora Michelangelo non si svegliava.

La sera Raffaello vomitò nel water le gallette che si era sforzato di mangiare.

Quando giunse anche la seconda alba, era ancora seduto per terra accanto al fratello.

Guscio contro il divano e ginocchia al piastrone, Raffaello abbassò il volto tra le braccia incrociate.

E pianse.


	3. Perdere il sorriso

_"_ _Hello darkness my old friend,_

 _I've come to talk with you again"_

 _Vains Of Jenna, Sound of silence_

* * *

Finito di lavare Michelangelo, che aveva strofinato delicatamente con una spugna bagnata, Raffaello decise che era giunto il momento di sistemarlo in un posto più comodo e più pulito. L'odore pungente di urina che impregnava il divano non era affatto piacevole.

Medicata la ferita con una pomata antibiotica e cambiata per l'ennesima volta la fasciatura, il mutante mascherato in rosso si caricò addosso il fratello e salì le scale fino al piano superiore.

Era adesso il terzo giorno che li vedeva nascosti in questa casa.

Nella camera matrimoniale aveva cambiato le lenzuola che erano nel letto con un set pulito trovato nei cassetti. Quelle sporche giacevano ora in un mucchio in un angolo, insieme agli indumenti raccolti da terra in giro per la camera. Un piccolo tappeto preso dal bagno copriva la macchia di sangue.

Raffaello, piegandosi all'indietro, depositò lentamente Michelangelo sul letto, poi lo sistemò per bene, poggiandogli la testa su dei morbidi cuscini. Il fratello minore, privo della sua maschera, si mosse un po'e si lamentò piano, ma continuò a dormire.

Dalle tende entrava la luce del giorno. Del fumo s'irradiava da un edificio in fiamme ammorbando tutto il quartiere; elicotteri, droni e bot volanti continuavano a sorvolare la zona, ed ogni tanto qualche pattuglia di umani in fuoristrada neri sfrecciava per la via sotto la finestra.

I pochi civili che si arrischiavano a circolare per la strada, spinti dalla necessità di recarsi al posto di lavoro che Shredder ritenesse ancora utile o di reperire qualcosa per il pranzo e la cena, camminavano velocemente, tenendo il volto basso, senza parlare, senza guardarsi intorno.

Il mutante, sbirciando da dietro la tenda, vide una donna magra, con i capelli biondi raccolti in una crocchia disordinata, trascinarsi dietro, tenendola per la mano, una bimbetta di forse cinque, sei anni. La donna si affrettava verso qualsiasi posto dovesse andare. La piccola osservava affascinata gli scheletri delle automobili bruciate, i manifesti rossi e neri che inneggiavano al dittatore; quindi alzò gli occhi verso la finestra. Raffaello si ritrasse.

La tartaruga mutante diede un'ultima occhiata al fratello sul letto, quindi scese in cucina, dove presi una confezione di cereali, aperta ma ancora commestibile, ed un brick di latte, si preparò una fugace colazione. Evitò deliberatamente di guardare la macchinetta per il caffè che spiccava in un angolo del piano di lavoro: era quasi uguale a quella che avevano avuto nella loro tana. Quando l'aveva notata, il primo giorno, non aveva potuto fare a meno di ricordare quelle mani verdi che la mattina, per anni, avevano riempito veloci i filtri di caffè, avevano versato il liquido fumante nella tazza e l'avevano portato alla bocca soddisfatta, quella bocca dalla dentatura imperfetta, con quel ridicolo diastema, che sorrideva sotto la maschera viola. Quelle colazioni insieme, adesso preziosi ricordi confusi nei giorni mischiati tra loro, quando lui era sempre ancora troppo assonnato e Mikey troppo loquace, e Donatello si svegliava alla seconda tazza di caffè e Leonardo era già pronto e perfetto appena entrava in cucina. E Sensei, sì, a pensarci bene era ancora meglio quando c'era Sensei, e non era in camera sua o nel dojo a meditare su qualsiasi dannato pensiero che lo aveva raggiunto la notte; quando era lì e sorrideva dietro la tazza di tè ai loro scambi di battute, sforzandosi di restare serio alle buffonate di Mikey. E poi, Splinter non preparava forse a lui la colazione, e gli porgeva la tazza? La tazza che era troppo grande, nelle sue piccole mani verdi… Latte! Papà si era procurato del latte! E la macchinetta del caffè non c'era ancora…

Raffaello si sforzò di ingoiare ogni cucchiaiata di cibo, che aveva nella sua bocca il sapore del fiele, e che sembrava non volesse scendere lungo l'esofago, quasi che una nuova legge fisica lo spingesse adesso verso su; ma doveva mantenersi in forze, per poter accudire suo fratello. Dopo la disperazione che l'aveva travolto alle prime luci dell'alba, quando aveva singhiozzato fuori tutta la sua anima, maledetto il mondo e l'universo intero, pianto per tutti quelli che si era lasciato alle spalle, adesso si sentiva svuotato ed inutile, tremante di rabbia ad ogni movimento, con la testa dolorante ed il cuore vuoto.

L'unica ragione che gli aveva evitato di crollare e di mandare la sua inutile vita al diavolo giaceva, immobile e indifesa, sul letto al piano di sopra.

Avrebbe protetto suo fratello, l'avrebbe portato al sicuro, l'avrebbe fatto rimettere in forze. E un giorno, quando si sarebbe preso la sua vendetta contro Shredder, quando gli avrebbe affondato lentamente i suoi sai nello stomaco, suo fratello sarebbe stato al suo fianco.

Con questi pensieri, finì la ciotola di cereali, e tornò nella camera da letto, per continuare a vegliare sul malato.

Entrato in camera, due occhi azzurri si voltarono lentamente a guardarlo.

Raffaello sussultò, sorpreso, poi un sorriso idiota di gioia gli si stampò in faccia mentre correva a sedersi sul letto.

"Mikey!"

Gli occhi azzurri sbatterono più volte, poi si guardarono intorno, intontiti; tornarono quindi a fissare il fratello, a malapena coscienti.

"Mikey, mi senti?"

Michelangelo per un altro paio di secondi lo guardò istupidito, come se non riuscisse a capire quello che succedeva intorno a lui; poi lo mise a fuoco e mormorò piano, con una voce roca che non sembrava la sua.

"R… Raph…"

Il mutante più giovane accennò ad un sorriso, che però si tramutò subito in una smorfia di dolore. Strinse un attimo gli occhi, e tornò a guardarsi intorno; Raffaello stava continuando a parlare con lui, Michelangelo se ne rendeva conto, ma non capiva quello che volesse dire: probabilmente, gli stava chiedendo come si sentisse. Ma non lo sapeva proprio, come si sentiva: sapeva a malapena chi fosse, e nient'altro. Non sapeva dove fosse, non ricordava cosa fosse successo, non capiva niente. Si sentiva fluttuare in una dimensione strana e nemica, di sensazioni ovattate e luci stordenti, dove il dolore regnava sovrano, nella sua testa, in tutto il suo corpo, soprattutto nella parte sinistra, nel suo braccio.

La sua mano, la sua mano sinistra, era come se qualcuno gliela stesse strappando via con una tenaglia infuocata. Michelangelo gemette dal dolore e si ritrovò improvvisamente così debole che anche girare la testa sembrava uno sforzo troppo grande, aldilà delle proprie possibilità. Nausea e vertigini lo rimescolavano dentro, mentre Raffaello continuava a rivolgersi a lui, a guardarlo con quei suoi occhi verdi… spaventati? Sollevati?

Cos'era successo?

Chiudendo ancora una volta le palpebre alla luce assassina, prese un profondo respiro e lottò per rimettere a posto i suoi sensi. Cercando d'ignorare il dolore, si concentrò sulle altre sensazioni. Capì di essere sdraiato su un letto. Sentiva caldo, ed era sudato. Aveva sete, una sete tremenda. Provava un malessere generale, forse una febbre alta.

Ma ciò che superava tutto, che lo avvolgeva ed intontiva, era il dolore al braccio sinistro. Aprì gli occhi.

Raffaello era ancora seduto accanto a lui, sul letto, non parlava più ma lo guardava. Per adesso Michelangelo decise di non pensare al fratello. Certo, era bello, averlo accanto a sé, questo almeno lo faceva sentire in un posto _sicuro_.

Ma questo tremendo dolore…

La giovane tartaruga mutante abbassò lo sguardo al proprio piastrone, e poi lo girò verso il braccio, che tentò di sollevare.

A questo punto, qualcosa di strano accadde.

Michelangelo sentiva il suo braccio, sentiva che doleva come l'inferno. Eppure… non lo sentiva. E non lo vedeva.

Il suo braccio si fermava sopra il gomito, in una fasciatura bianca.

Improvvisamente fu spaventato a morte. Qualcosa non andava. Non era possibile. Questo era un incubo, sicuramente. Un corpo, un oggetto, o c'è o non c'è, non è possibile che sia entrambe le cose. Il suo cervello confuso non riusciva a capire. Ed aveva paura. E dolore. Ed improvvisamente mancava l'aria…

"Mikey!"

Raffaello vide suo fratello allargare gli occhi, sconvolto, poi fare uno strano suono con la bocca, come un lamento, ed iniziare ad ansimare, allucinato.

"Mikey, calmati, va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro."

Lo afferrò per le spalle, e Michelangelo gli piantò in volto gli occhi terrorizzati, continuando ad iperventilare.

"Mikey! Mikey mi senti? Sono qui, calmati!"

Raffaello si allarmò a sua volta, non sapendo bene come fare a tranquillizzare suo fratello, che sembrava stesse iniziando ad avere una crisi di panico. Continuò a parlargli e gli accarezzò il volto.

"Mikey? È tutto a posto, fratello. Guardami. Va tutto bene. Mikey?"

A sentire la voce di Raffaello che lo chiamava, ed a vedere il suo volto preoccupato che adesso incombeva su di lui, il mutante più giovane iniziò a calmarsi. Si costrinse a ricomporsi, avvertendo che aveva fatto spaventare suo fratello. Completamente sveglio dalla scarica di adrenalina, comprese tutto d'un colpo la sua situazione.

Doveva aver avuto un incidente, un terribile incidente. Questo spiegava tutto: il fatto di essere a letto, con suo fratello a vegliare su di lui, la sua debolezza, il dolore, e… e…

Si voltò ancora a guardare verso il suo lato sinistro.

Raffaello vide l'angoscia riempire gli occhi della giovane tartaruga che si osservava il moncherino. Gli lesse in viso la comprensione e lo smarrimento. Una lacrima scorse dagli occhi azzurri fino al cuscino, poi gli occhi tornarono a Raffaello, e Michelangelo, coraggiosamente, sorrise.

Raffaello si sentì strappare il cuore fuori dal petto.

"Ehi…" gracchiò debole Michelangelo.

"Ehi, Mikey. Come ti senti?"

"Sete…"

La tartaruga mascherata in rosso afferrò il bicchiere con l'acqua che teneva sul comodino e glielo porse, sorreggendogli la testa per aiutarlo ad inghiottire. Michelangelo bevve un paio di sorsi, poi allontanò la bocca.

Il silenzio aleggiò nella stanza per qualche secondo. Il mutante più piccolo aprì e chiuse più volte la bocca, come per cercare di formulare le parole per dire qualcosa.

"Raph…"

Raffaello lo invitò con un cenno a proseguire, con un'espressione morbida ed affabile, quasi inconsueta per i suoi lineamenti, ormai da mesi sempre più duri.

"Io… – Michelangelo si voltò ancora verso il moncherino, lo sollevò leggermente, sussultò per il dolore, poi guardò di nuovo a Raffaello. – Il mio braccio… Raph, ho perso… un braccio…"

La voce era così ingenua, infantile, così carica di doloroso stupore. I grandi occhi celesti si riempirono di lacrime. Il mutante in rosso sentì un nodo formarsi in gola, un groviglio nero e pungente.

Michelangelo aprì il volto in un sorriso triste.

"Mi perdo… sempre tutto…"

Alle battuta, mormorata piano, seguì una risatina nervosa, che si trasformò subito in singhiozzi. Il mutante giovane prese a piangere come se ridesse, in modo soffocato e lieve, stringendo stretti gli occhi. Raffaello si chinò su di lui, l'abbracciò delicatamente; Michelangelo piegò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e si mise a singhiozzare, prima piano poi via via più forte. Disperato e tremante, lasciò uscire paura e dolore. Il fratello maggiore gli carezzò la testa, aspettando che si calmasse.

Quando dopo qualche minuto il respiro del minore tornò tranquillo, Raffaello si staccò da lui e indicò il suo moncherino con un cenno del capo.

"Ricordi quello che è successo?"chiese.

Il fratello tirò su col naso ed annuì. Adesso ricordava la battaglia, ricordava di essere stato ferito, ricordava il sangue, il dolore. Ricordava di aver capito, subito, sentendo i suoi muscoli e le sue ossa fatte a brandelli, che per il suo braccio non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare. Ricordava di essere andato in shock, e poi più niente di chiaro. Poi nella sua testa solo una confusione di ombre e sofferenza.

"Fa male?"

Michelangelo annuì ancora.

"Quanto?"

"Per non esserci… – Il mutante con le lentiggini si asciugò il viso con l'unica mano rimasta. – Direi che fa… parecchio male."

"Ti darò un antidolorifico. Riesci a buttar giù qualcosa?" gli chiese. "Non mangi da giorni."

"C'è una pizza all'Advil… con un bicchiere di morfina on the rock?" si sforzò di scherzare ancora il più giovane, storcendo suo malgrado ancora un po' il viso nell'evidente patimento.

Raffaello gli strinse una spalla, fiero di lui.

"Spiacente, solo una minestra in lattina. Ma abbiamo le Advil."

"Vada per l'Advil, allora, magari una libbra…"

Raffaello si alzò in piedi, per andare a prendere il flacone di ibuprofene che aveva lasciato al piano inferiore, ma il fratello lo fermò prima che uscisse dalla stanza.

"Raph…"

"Sì?"

"Dove… Dov'è Leo?"

Il rosso congelò, alla domanda, ma si riprese subito, senza darlo a vedere. Sfoggiando un talento all'inganno che non aveva mai creduto di possedere, degno della miglior tradizione ninja, rispose tranquillamente al fratello, come se questi gli avesse chiesto che ore fossero.

"Era qui fino a poco fa. È andato a prendere dei rifornimenti. Tornerà presto."

Il fratello minore gli credette, e annuì, tranquillizzato. Quindi chiuse gli occhi.

…

Nei due giorni seguenti, Michelangelo continuò a dormire quasi sempre. La febbre scese ed il mutante riuscì a mangiare qualcosa ed ad alzarsi in piedi, sorretto dal fratello, per essere portato in bagno. Si sentiva ancora molto debole, e nonostante la dose massima di analgesico, estremamente dolorante.

La ferita si stava chiudendo bene e non suppurava quasi più; i punti che aveva dato Leonardo stavano facendo saldare la pelle verde intorno al bicipite troncato a metà.

Era la sera del secondo giorno da quando si era svegliato, e Michelangelo era adesso ormai pienamente vigile da alcune ore. Con il braccio superstite piegato dietro la testa, l'espressione mortalmente seria, teneva lo sguardo fisso in alto. Dei sorrisi che aveva regalato a Raffaello quarantotto ore prima non era rimasto che il ricordo.

Raffaello rientrò in camera da letto, portando sul vassoio un piatto fumante di salsa di pomodoro che aveva appena preparato in cucina, dei crostini di pane ed una ciotola di frutta sciroppata. Si avvicinò al letto del fratello, che continuava a fissare il soffitto, e posò il vassoio sul comodino.

"Ho preparato una zuppa di pomodoro - iniziò, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto. – Ho seguito le indicazioni sulla scatola, ma sai che io-"

"Raph."

Raffaello bloccò di colpo il suo cianciare falsamente allegro all'intonazione seria di Michelangelo.

Questi girò lentamente la testa a guardarlo, con i movimenti rigidi di un automa. I suoi occhi avevano un riflesso, adulto e doloroso, che Raffaello non aveva mai visto prima. Aveva sì letto negli occhi del giovane fratello, nei mesi scorsi, il dolore e la disperazione per l'uccisione del loro padre, la scomparsa di Donatello e la notizia della morte di quest'ultimo; ma mai, mai li aveva visti così stanchi, svigoriti, consapevoli. Era come se suo fratello si fosse svegliato invecchiato di parecchi anni in un solo colpo. Come se alla fine tutta la sua gioia di vivere e la sua esuberanza si fossero esaurite, e stessero languendo tremolanti come una fiamma morente. Sembrava strano che sotto quello sguardo ci fosse stato fino a poco tempo fa un'espressione ingenua ed infantile ed un sorriso bambino. Raffaello e Leonardo avevano tentato invano di proteggere l'ultimo barlume di innocenza che si rifletteva ancora in quegli occhi cielo: avevano tenuto nascosto a lui i particolari della scoperta dell'esecuzione di Donatello; non gli avevano mai raccontato della macabra esposizione al pubblico del guscio seviziato. Ma alla fine, questi ultimi giorni sembravano essere arrivati con il colpo d'ascia finale per abbattere l'albero colpito più e più volte: la luce si era spenta, così come la speranza in questo mondo martoriato.

"Raph, dov'è Leo?"

Raffaello sospirò, e si passò una mano sul retro della testa. Temeva questo momento da due giorni. Non aveva senso continuare a mentire ed in ogni caso Mikey non gli avrebbe più creduto. Aprì la bocca per parlare, trovandola improvvisamente secca come se fosse piena di sabbia.

"Lui…- Si fermò, e sospirò. - Io non so dove sia."

Distolse lo sguardo, consapevole dei dolorosi raggi azzurri che lo stavano trafiggendo. Proseguì, a voce bassa, quasi un mormorio roco.

"Quando sei stato ferito, ci siamo rifugiati per qualche giorno in uno scantinato qui vicino. Ma un drone ci ha rintracciati e ci siamo dovuti spostare ancora. Abbiamo trovato quest'abitazione vuota, tu non potevi muoverti… Leo avrebbe dovuto attirarli lontano da qui, per tenerci al sicuro, e poi tornare…"

Strinse gli occhi ed inalò profondamente, rilasciando poi l'aria con una specie di lamento, in fondo alla gola. Non aveva più niente da dire; questo era tutto. Leonardo non era tornato.

"Da quanto manca?" chiese ancora Michelangelo, dopo qualche secondo.

"Quattro giorni."

Raffaello senti il fratello minore gemere. Poi, ancora una volta, il silenzio invase la stanza. Quando Raffaello si decise a girarsi verso il fratello, questi stava fissando nuovamente il soffitto.

"Perché mi hai mentito?"

Raffaello si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò alla finestra. Un'altra notte iniziava a coprire la città. Le sirene del coprifuoco risuonavano per le strade scure.

Non gli rispose. Sapeva che Mikey conosceva già il perché avesse dovuto mentirgli: si era appena svegliato, ed aveva quasi avuto una crisi di nervi, non era nelle condizioni di sopportare ulteriore stress. Forse aveva fatto bene, forse no. Forse Mikey lo avrebbe capito, o forse non glielo avrebbe perdonato mai.

Non aveva importanza.

Niente più aveva importanza. La loro vita si era in pochi mesi sgretolata in mucchietti di macerie, di ricordi dolorosi. L'unica cosa che ancora importava alla tartaruga mutante, era portare il più velocemente possibile il fratello lontano dalla città. In salvo. Tenerlo al sicuro, almeno per un altro po'. Prendersi cura di tutto quel che restava nella sua vita.

Prima di uscire dalla stanza, rivolse l'ultimo sguardo al degente.

Michelangelo stava zitto, tranquillo, serio.

Suo fratello non era mai stato tranquillo e serio. Non lo era mai stato, nella loro vecchia vita.


	4. Perdere la testa

_"_ _I'm gonna go far I have to be faster_

 _Maybe I'll get there before the pain_

 _Won't leave anything_

 _Won't take anything"_

 _Elisa, It Is What It Is_

* * *

Naturalmente, l'acqua finì quando Raffaello era sotto la doccia. Insaponato da capo a piedi, dopo le ore di allenamento a corpo libero alle quali si era sottoposto questa mattina, tirò verso di sé il miscelatore solo per sentir decrescere rapidamente il getto d'acqua in faccia fino ad estinguersi.

In quel momento, piuttosto che considerare la fortuna di aver potuto usufruire, di questi tempi, di quasi cinque settimane d'acqua corrente, e qualche giorno in meno di energia elettrica, inveì tutte le maledizioni che conosceva prima di uscire dalla doccia e strofinarsi via di dosso con l'asciugamano la schiuma superstite.

Passando davanti alla camera, vide con la coda dell'occhio che suo fratello era ancora disteso sul letto.

Si bloccò di colpo ed entrò nella stanza.

Michelangelo non si girò a guardarlo. Continuò a osservare le dita della propria mano, a pochi pollici dal suo volto, muovendole piano, ondeggiandole tutte e tre avanti ed indietro.

Il rosso gettò l'asciugamano a terra, accanto agli altri sporchi che si erano accatastati in queste settimane.

"Non ti sei alzato affatto?"

L'arancione a questo punto si voltò piano verso di lui, gli rivolse un'occhiata distratta, e poi tornò a fissarsi le dita, come se non avesse parlato nessuno.

Raffaello grugnì un'altra maledizione e si avventò sul fratello.

"Alza il tuo culo da lì!" Lo tirò dal braccio, fino al bordo del letto. "Smuoviti, maledizione!"

Strattonando via il braccio, il mutante più giovane borbottò qualcosa d'incomprensibile, poi si alzò in piedi.

Le movenze erano ancora stanche e goffe, il suo corpo si era fatto un po' più esile. Nel tripudio multicolori del lenzuolo fatto a strisce ed utilizzato a mo' di benda, ora che la ferita si era chiusa, il braccio mozzato sfoggiava una fasciatura più leggera , che non copriva più l'articolazione della spalla. Adesso quel che restava del bicipite si vedeva chiaramente, già un po' più sottile della muscolatura dell'altro braccio.

Michelangelo passò accanto al fratello, senza guardarlo, urtandolo di proposito, e fece per uscire dalla camera.

Raffaello strinse i pugni e si costrinse a non corrergli dietro.

"Domani lasciamo, che tu sia pronto o meno" sbraitò.

L'arancione si bloccò un attimo sulla porta, senza voltarsi, poi proseguì verso il corridoio. Raffaello mollò un calcio alla sedia davanti a lui, mandandola a sbattere malamente contro una cassettiera. Era troppo furioso per fregarsene di non fare rumore.

…

Stipò quel poco che era restato delle scorte nello zaino che aveva trovato nella stanza della ragazza: le poche lattine di cibo rimasto, medicine e strumenti medici, altre lenzuola pulite per cambiare ancora la fasciatura e qualche piccolo utensile; perfino due pacchi di farina, anche se non sapeva se si potesse mangiare così, senza cucinarla in qualche modo: in ultima analisi, però, non voleva pentirsi di non averla portata, quando nei prossimi giorni avrebbero finto tutto il resto.

Il problema principale sarebbe stata l'acqua. Ma adesso preferiva non pensarci. Avrebbe magari razziato qualcosa in giro e, se la fortuna li avesse voluti aiutare, avrebbe piovuto, anche per lavar via un po' di questa maledetta calura di agosto. Non ricordava mai un anno più torrido di questo, nei suoi ventun anni di vita. Loro erano stati addestrati a sopportare il caldo ed il freddo, ma nei giorni chiuso in questa casa aveva sudato via pure l'anima.

Raffaello strinse i lacci dello zaino e se lo caricò in spalla.

Il fratello, seduto su una sedia e con le gambe sul tavolo, faceva oscillare pigramente uno dei suoi nunchaku.

L'altra arma, ormai inutile, era agganciata al suo solito posto nella parte sinistra della cintura.

"Sei pronto?"

Michelangelo annuì e si alzò in piedi.

Raffaello sapeva che non era pronto, che suo fratello era ancora troppo debole, troppo dolorante, per mettersi in marcia. Solo salire e scendere le scale lo affaticava. Il cammino sarebbe stato lento e difficoltoso e se fossero stati attaccati se la sarebbero ancora vista brutta.

Ma erano stati nascosti qui anche troppo a lungo. Ogni giorno che passava, il rischio di essere scoperti aumentava. Le pattuglie circolavano avanti ed indietro nella strada davanti al portone, e la notte i suoni delle sirene echeggiavano a volte troppo vicini. Dormivano a turno, lui e Mikey, sempre con l'ansia che i soldati avrebbero prima o poi sfondato quella porta. La maggior parte delle sue giornate Raffaello le aveva trascorse nascosto dietro le tende, a controllare la strada, nel timore di essere scoperti prima che Michelangelo si fosse rimesso abbastanza in forze da potersi muovere.

E nella disperata speranza di vedere, notte dopo notte, sotto la debole luce della luna, tornare qualcuno. Qualcuno che probabilmente non sarebbe ormai più tornato.

Dovevano lasciare la città. Adesso che non potevano più nascondersi nel sottosuolo, non avevano altra scelta. Raffaello aveva già annunciato la sua decisione a Michelangelo qualche giorno prima.

La tartaruga mutante mascherata in rosso fece strada dalla cucina fino all'anticamera, quindi aprì il portone. La via era buia, i lampioni in questa zona della città erano fuori uso. Michelangelo seguì il fratello oltre la soglia, e si richiuse il portone alle spalle. Restò per qualche secondo immobile, davanti al legno scuro.

"Allora?" bisbigliò il rosso al suo fianco, notata la titubanza.

"Niente. Andiamo."

Iniziarono a muoversi, nell'oscurità, tra gli edifici.

Raffaello immaginava cosa stesse pensando Mikey; ricordò la domanda che gli aveva rivolto il fratello qualche giorno prima.

 _"_ _Se Leonardo torna dopo che ce ne siamo andati, come farà a trovarci?"_

Le due tartarughe mutanti, adesso un po' chine, passarono davanti una bassa cancellata. Due ombre tra le ombre.

 _"_ _Leonardo sa che dobbiamo lasciare la città e che l'unico posto in cui possiamo rifugiarci è la fattoria. Non trovandoci, verrà lì."_

Raffaello sbirciò dietro un angolo, quindi fece cenno al fratello che la strada era libera. Continuarono ad avanzare veloci.

 _"_ _Certo. Giusto. Magari arriverà a Northampton prima di noi."_ Michelangelo aveva guardato in basso. Raffaello si era limitato ad annuire.

Mentire a sé stessi non avrebbe potuto fare più male.

Cercando di stare nascosti il più possibile e facendo lunghi giri al minimo rumore che potesse indicare una pattuglia di bot o squadroni umani, i due giovani mutanti procedettero fino al ponte che collegava Manhattan al Bronx. Si fermarono per osservare la zona. Raffaello sentiva chiaramente che il fratello dietro di lui iniziava ad arrancare. Michelangelo si appoggiava al muro, respirando rumorosamente. Il sudore già gli impregnava la maschera arancione.

Davanti alla zona di accesso del ponte, un posto di blocco formato da una dozzina di soldati umani, da alcuni bot e da varie vetture rendeva impossibile il passaggio. Un secondo sbarramento, più massiccio, si intravedeva sul ponte. Fasci di luce dei fari correvano e ricorrevano ad illuminare la strada, le auto abbandonate, i cumuli di rifiuti. I soldati degli squadroni di Shredder indossavano le loro consuete divise nere, con il simbolo del Piede al braccio, alcuni di loro tenevano al guinzaglio coppie di grossi mastini che annusavano l'aria, con gli occhi neri resi feroci dall'addestramento crudele. Raffaello imprecò sotto voce. Sapeva che le strade erano controllate, ma aveva sperato che la situazione fosse un po' più facile. Da qui non si passava, non con Mikey in queste condizioni.

La tartaruga mutante mascherata in rosso fece dei segnali al fratello e tornarono sui loro passi. Dopo aver fatto un lungo giro, tentarono di avvicinarsi al ponte dalla parte di un piccolo parco ormai ridotto ad un cumulo di erbacce, accostandosi al posto di blocco più lateralmente, ma la zona era decisamente off limits. Neanche lontanamente immaginabile solo arrivargli a tiro, a quel dannato ponte. Inoltre Michelangelo cominciava ed essere davvero troppo stanco, e non avevano neanche lasciato Manhattan. Dopo aver esaminato la situazione, Raffaello si ritrasse nell'ombra e si sedette per terra, nella stradina buia. Michelangelo lo imitò e si sedette al suo fianco, spalla contro spalla.

Raffaello si portò una mano alla fronte e strinse gli occhi, cercando di riordinare le idee. Da questo ponte non si poteva passare. Aveva fatto fare la strada fin qui a Mikey per niente. Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Ecco, pensò, l'ennesima prova di come lui fosse un perfetto incapace in ogni tentativo di pianificazione. Era Leo, quello che decideva il da farsi. E Donnie quello che sviluppava con lui le strategie…

Allontanò il flusso di pensieri deleteri, dandosi dell'idiota, e tornò al problema in corso. Non da questo ponte, quindi, e per quel che ne sapeva tutti gli altri erano stati fatti saltare. Restava il tunnel, a sud, ma li avrebbe costretti ad un lunghissimo giro, nel centro abitato, e poi avrebbero dovuto riattraversare l'Hudson molto più a nord… No, no, troppo lontano, non ce l'avrebbero fatta e lui non conosceva bene quelle zone, rischiavano di dover restare allo scoperto, e poi è ancor più facile che fosse controllato anche il tunnel… Sbuffò, spazientito. Non sapeva che fare!

"Posso farcela…"

Si girò a guardare Michelangelo, che aveva sussurrato piano.

"Cosa?"

"Possiamo attraversare a nuoto l'Harlem, se troviamo un punto d'accesso. In estate c'è meno acqua. Posso farcela."

Raffaello soppesò l'idea per meno di un secondo.

"No. Non puoi, le correnti sono troppo forti. E poi non ci sono altri punti per avvicinarsi al canale."

"Possiamo superare il primo posto di blocco e poi tuffarci dal ponte prima dello sbarramento."

"Cosa? Tu sei pazzo. Anche se fossi nelle condizioni di correre e nuotare, e non lo sei, le mitragliatrici ci farebbero a pezzi prima di avvicinarci al ponte."

"Invece sono sicuro che-"

"No!" gli sputò in faccia, a bassa voce ma con rabbia.

Pur nella penombra si vedeva chiaramente l'aria ferita di Michelangelo, che strinse per un attimo gli occhi a due fessure fiammeggianti e stava per rispondergli a tono, ma poi prese un profondo respiro e chiese, calmo:

"Quindi? Cosa proponi di fare?"

"Io…"

Si alzò lentamente in piedi e tornò ad avvicinarsi verso l'uscita del vicolo sulla strada che portava al ponte; Michelangelo lo seguì, fermandosi dietro di lui. Raffaello scosse la testa.

"Torniamo indietro"ordinò.

Aveva deciso. Non potevano rischiare di avvicinarsi da lì. Gli sarebbe poi venuto in mente qualcosa…

"No. Passiamo da qui."

Il rosso per un secondo restò talmente interdetto da non riuscire a muoversi: Michelangelo, appena pronunciate queste parole, si era messo al suo fianco, aveva tirato fuori dalla cintura uno dei suoi nunchaku, e si era lanciato verso la strada. Si era messo a correre, chinato, verso il posto di blocco.

Raffaello non riusciva a crederci. Non fece in tempo neanche ad arrabbiarsi, da quanto fu travolto da sgomento e paura: suo fratello si sarebbe fatto ammazzare!

A questo punto, non poteva fare altro che seguirlo; si gettò dietro di lui, verso lo squadrone di soldati.

Per un fortuito caso del destino, correndo radenti alla recinzione del parchetto che costeggiava la strada verso il ponte, riuscirono quasi ad arrivare al posto di blocco senza che nessuno dei soldati guardasse verso di loro. Ma giunti a poche decine di piedi dagli uomini, correndo ormai ben illuminati dai fari, naturalmente furono avvistati. Un soldato si girò di scatto, ne avvisò un altro, si alzarono le voci, si puntarono le armi.

Poi scoppiò l'inferno.

Raffaello vide la scena con assoluta chiarezza di particolari, come se l'adrenalina avesse dilatato il tempo, schiarito la visuale, focalizzato la sua attenzione su ogni cosa. Vide uomini imbracciare i fucili, altri prendere la mira. Bot si aggiungevano veloci, iniziando a correre verso di loro. Un primo soldato aprì il fuoco col suo mitra. Gli scoppi dei colpi, nelle bocche dell'arma, erano lampi di fuoco nella notte. Pallottole fischiavano nell'aria, s'infrangevano nell'asfalto, sollevando sbuffi di detriti in frantumi a pochi pollici dai piedi di suo fratello, che era ormai a portata di tiro.

Raffaello urlò tutta la sua rabbia, continuando a correre, più veloce. La seconda raffica si conficcò nella strada di un soffio accanto a Michelangelo, che correva pochi passi davanti a lui, con l'andatura sgraziata e traballante per l'evidente sfinimento.

Era un suicidio. Solo grazie alla cattiva mira dei soldati le prime raffiche non li avevano ancora falciati. Perché, perché Michelangelo l'aveva fatto? Perché? Raffaello giurò a sé stesso che, nella speranza, remota, di riuscire a farcela, avrebbe fatto pagare a suo fratello questa follia con gli interessi; ferito o non ferito, non gli interessava, una volta al sicuro l'avrebbe preso a pugni fino a fargli passare per sempre la voglia di riprovarci.

Sempre correndo in direzione del fuoco, il rosso tirò fuori due shuriken, uno per ogni mano, e li lanciò in avanti: gli ultimi due shuriken del clan Hamato lasciarono in quel momento le sue mani. Delle centinaia che gli aveva lasciato il suo maestro, non ne avrebbe avuti mai più alcuno. Le stelle d'acciaio segnate dallo stemma pentalobato volarono per l'ultima volta nella notte; ma in quel momento, Raffaello non ci pensò affatto. Era troppo concentrato ad osservare come questi due lanci fossero andati a segno: uno dei tre uomini che stava sparando loro addosso mollò il mitra e si accasciò, a premere con le mani le gambe trafitte; i due soldati accanto a lui si girarono a guardarlo, a capire cosa fosse successo, ed in quell'attimo di esitazione Michelangelo, con una mossa disperata ed assolutamente non canonica, lanciò contro di loro il suo nunchaku, che turbinò nell'aria come un disco scuro ed arrivò ad abbattere insieme i due uomini vicini colpendoli forte in testa.

I due fratelli erano arrivati nella fila dei soldati che insieme a quattro veicoli formavano il primo sbarramento, all'inizio del ponte. A questo punto, il combattimento si fece un corpo a corpo: nessuno dei soldati sparò più, per evitare nella confusione il fuoco amico, e Raffaello poté aprirsi la strada con i suoi sai, trafiggendo tessuto nero, macchine senz'anima e carne viva, atterrando bot ed umani.

Michelangelo con lo slancio scivolò col guscio sul cofano di uno dei fuoristrada neri che formavano lo sbarramento, arrivando a mettere giù i due soldati dall'altra parte dei veicoli, semplicemente balzandogli sopra: la massa dei tre corpi rotolò a terra, la tartaruga mutante gridò, di furia e di dolore, ed assestò, potenti, una gomitata ed una testata, strattonò via il mitra da uno degli uomini, e mentre si rialzava in piedi, barcollante, alzò l'arma verso un gruppo di sei soldati che stava accorrendo dal secondo sbarramento, posizionato parecchi piedi più avanti.

Sotto le luci che illuminavano il ponte, Michelangelo avanzò lentamente, lottando per mettere a fuoco la visione, che iniziava a farsi doppia. Il dolore per aver appena sbattuto il moncherino si era sommato all'estrema astenia per questa corsa e la lotta, nelle sue condizioni di debolezza. Vide i soldati bloccarsi alla vista dell'arma, poi tornare indietro, disperdendosi verso i lati del ponte. Alzò ulteriormente l'arma contro le ombre sfocate, prese la mira, infilò la punta del suo grosso dito nel grilletto, sentendo la cedevolezza del tasto di metallo. Sparò.

Non aveva mai sparato con un mitra. Il rinculo della prima breve raffica gli sbatté dolorosamente il calcio contro la spalla. Mollò il dito dal grilletto, stava per lasciar cadere l'arma invece mirò ancora. Adesso sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Vide con la coda dell'occhio un'ombra al suo fianco, ma la riconobbe subito come quella di suo fratello. Sparò di nuovo verso gli uomini.

Il frastuono dei colpi gli riecheggiò in testa. Il fuoco, il lampo della raffica di denotazione lo affascinarono. Una strana sensazione di potenza, nei proiettili che schizzavano via dall'arma guidata dalla sua mano, gli travolse i sensi ormai sull'orlo dello svenimento. Terribili ed ammiccanti messaggeri di morte, le pallottole segnavano l'aria, impercettibili, come raggi di una forza potente e letale, orribile e seducente nello stesso tempo. L'effimero confine tra la vita e la morte, tra l'esistere ed il non esistere, balenava assordante in uno strumento così semplice che anche un braccio solo poteva gestirlo.

Le sei forme in fuga, sdoppiate e ondeggianti, cambiarono bruscamente direzione, come bloccate nel movimento da un filo invisibile teso nell'aria. E caddero a terra.

Il giovane mutante abbassò l'arma. I suoni intorno a lui divennero echi vibranti, le immagini informi visioni oniriche. _Respiro._ Si girò lentamente verso i fratello, che lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati, l'espressione cristallizzata in una smorfia d'angoscia, lo sguardo incredulo, le iridi verdi più grandi, con le pupille ristrette ad un puntino. _Respiro._ Si girò ancora, per osservare i nemici alle sue spalle: un paio degli uomini atterrati prima si stavano già rialzando. La vernice nera delle vetture rifletteva le luci del ponte, piccole stelle e grandi soli nello spazio, tremolanti. _Respiro:_ ed era un rimbombo stordente, l'aria stessa era dura contro il suo palato, nella sua bocca ansimante, e prendeva a pugni i polmoni che sembravano adesso troppo stretti, troppo piccoli.

Tornò infine a voltarsi avanti, verso il secondo sbarramento, quasi al centro del ponte, dove uomini si stavano già mettendo in posizione, barricandosi dietro gli sportelli dei veicoli, le armi lucenti nelle mani, e due bot si alzavano in volo.

Questo secondo blocco aveva più uomini, più mezzi.

Non potevano farcela. Non capiva perché fosse arrivato a questo punto. Proprio non capiva per quale motivo avesse fatto qualcosa di così stupido. Perché aveva perso la testa così? Forse perché era debole e stanco e l'ipotesi di dover tornare indietro per cercare un'altra strada gli era sembrata in quel momento peggiore che correre in avanti verso il posto di blocco. No, no, chi cercava di ingannare. In verità, non ci aveva pensato affatto su, era solo stato stupido. Alla fine, anni a cercare di dimostrare il contrario, ma avevano sempre avuto ragione i suoi fratelli: era uno stupido. Stupido, stupido, a buttarsi tra i nemici in quel modo. Stupido ad aver gettato via l'unica cosa bella che gli fosse rimasta: la vita di suo fratello.

Raph l'aveva seguito, e Raph sarebbe morto a causa sua.

Michelangelo sentì il petto stringersi d'angoscia, le gambe farsi deboli. Mollò l'arma, adesso troppo pesante da tenere.

Aveva rovinato tutto, per l'ultima volta. Ma forse… forse… Beh, sì, forse, in fondo, sarebbe stato meglio così. Adesso avrebbero potuto rincontrarsi con la loro famiglia ed i loro amici. Che bello, rivedere Sensei e Donnie! Ed April, e Casey, e Leatherhead e tutti gli altri… E Leo? Non anche Leo?

Era per questo che aveva fatto quest'ultima pazzia? Voleva morire? Lui? Che idea ridicola! No, sicuramente no. No?

Bene, ormai, in ogni caso, non poteva più farci niente.

Si girò l'ultima volta verso Raph, per chiedergli scusa.

Ma le forze gli vennero meno e si accasciò contro di lui.


	5. Perdere la pazienza

_"_ _I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

 _I see my red door I must have it painted black"_

 _Vanessa Carlton, Paint It Black_

* * *

Un incubo. Questo era sicuramente un incubo.

Raffaello iniziò a pensare che tutto ciò che stava succedendo intorno a lui non fosse altro che uno scherzo della sua mente.

Di notte, su un ponte, circondato da nemici pesantemente armati. Suo fratello, molto probabilmente il suo ultimo fratello rimasto, che gravemente debilitato e menomato si era appena lanciato in un'azione suicida e che adesso gli stava cadendo addosso, stremato.

Un incubo che Raffaello non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse iniziato solo pochi minuti prima, o se non durasse piuttosto da mesi. Tutta la sua vita era diventata un inferno, ed i ricordi di un'esistenza passata, _felice_ , erano ormai talmente lontani da confondersi come ombre nell'oscurità.

Afferrò Michelangelo, per evitare che cadesse a terra.

Nella sua giovane vita si era già trovato più volte in posizioni difficili, ma non ricordava mai una situazione più disperata di quella nella quale si trovava in questo momento. Sembrava che ogni scelta avrebbe portato al loro inevitabile annientamento. Non potevano più avanzare, né tornare indietro.

Forse era così, che sarebbe finito tutto.

L'unica certezza, chiara ed assoluta, che aveva, era che non avrebbe lasciato Michelangelo per tentare di fuggire e salvarsi almeno lui: il suo cervello si rifiutava anche solo di prendere in considerazione questa ipotesi assurda. Non avrebbe mai più lasciato andare un fratello, mai più.

Afferrò Michelangelo da sotto il braccio, tirandolo in piedi.

"Raph…"

Il mormorio debole del mutante in arancione si perse nel rumore di una sirena che iniziò ad urlare; un altro faro illuminò il ponte, puntando dritto su di loro, proiettando le loro ombre nere lungo la strada.

Adesso erano perfettamente visibili; le loro forme, l'uno che sorreggeva l'altro, si distinguevano da lontano. I bot in volo li avevano quasi raggiunti; i soldati dietro di loro si erano avvicinati. Un paio di veicoli dello sbarramento al centro del ponte mise in moto e si mosse contro i due mutanti.

 _E' finita._

Raffaello sbatté più volte le palpebre, accecato dalla potente luce. Si voltò verso Michelangelo, incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri, che sfarfallavano per chiudersi, al limite della coscienza. Grandi e non umani occhi mutanti che l'avevano accompagnato, fratelli, amici, da una vita. Che avevano saputo innumerevoli volte cambiare la sua giornata in meglio, portare giù la sua rabbia. Beh, a volte alimentarla.

Ma è questo che sono, i fratelli.

Il suo ultimo fratello. Il suo ultimo, stupido, irresponsabile fratello che li aveva condannati. Era finita.

 _No._

Raffaello inspirò profondamente, tra i battiti assordanti del suo cuore.

No, non è questo che gli aveva insegnato il suo maestro. Lottare, lottare sempre. Lottare fino all'ultimo respiro, non darsi mai per vinti. Soprattutto non quando un'altra vita dipende da te, come avrebbe fatto Leo. Ed anche una possibilità su mille è pur sempre una possibilità, gli avrebbe detto Donnie.

Arrendersi non era un'opzione. Se dovevano morire, dovevano farlo subito. L'idea di consegnare Michelangelo vivo nelle mani di Shredder non era concepibile. E se la fortuna per una volta non l'avesse preso a calci in faccia, quella possibilità su mille…

Con un gesto improvviso, Raffaello si piegò. Infilò una mano nella tasca della cintura e lanciò per terra il guscio d'uovo ripieno di fertilizzante, zucchero e bicarbonato che aveva preparato nella casa dove si erano rifugiati. Non aveva avuto i componenti giusti, per fare un fumogeno come gli aveva insegnato Donnie a quindici anni, ma sarebbe bastato per alzare una piccola nuvola bianca. Con lo stesso movimento si spinse contro il fratello minore e lo caricò completamente sul proprio guscio, grugnendo per lo sforzo, quindi si lanciò, più rapido che poteva, non in avanti, bensì verso la sua destra, verso l'argine del ponte sul quale si trovavano.

I due soldati dietro di loro al movimento imbracciarono ancora una volta le armi ed iniziarono a sparare alla cieca contro il fumo, che si dissipò prima che i fuggiaschi arrivassero alla ringhiera del ponte.

Raffaello afferrò la ringhiera con la mano libera e ci balzò di sopra. Colpi esplosero, assordanti, intorno a lui. Si arrampicò, veloce come mai si era mosso in vita sua. Con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, tendendosi in uno sforzo disumano alzò di peso il fratello, con un ruggito rabbioso, portandolo oltre la rientranza all'interno dell'alta inferriata, e senza pensarci un attimo lo gettò di sotto. Le raffiche tintinnarono sul ferro della barriera. I proiettili balenavano di scintille e si scheggiavano in una pioggia di ferro, ruggine e scaglie di vecchia vernice bianca. Un colpo di dolore esplose nel suo polpaccio, un altro nel guscio, vicino alla spalla destra.

Si tuffò dall'altra parte. Cadde nel vuoto, al buio.

Negli interminabili secondi nei quali il suo corpo veniva tirato giù dalla forza di gravità, non gli restò che sperare che sotto di loro ci fosse già il canale e non ancora il duro cemento dell'argine, e che il canale eventuale fosse abbastanza profondo.

Uno spruzzo davanti a lui, e poi l'impatto con l'acqua.

Non se l'era aspettata così fredda. Né così dura. Sprofondò per diversi piedi, prima di sbattere contro il fondo limaccioso.

Per qualche secondo, stordito, si ritrovò a non capire nulla. Non vedeva niente, non aveva alcun riferimento. Fango, freddo, acqua turbinante che lo strattonava. Mosse convulsamente le braccia, nel panico. Sbatté una mano contro qualcosa di duro, forse un grosso detrito sul fondo, poi la sbatté ancora, contro qualcosa… che si muoveva.

Qualcosa che lo toccò. E poi l'afferrò.

Raffaello strinse la presa a sua volta. Capì, e strinse. Strinse così forte la mano di suo fratello come se non la potesse mai più lasciare andare.

Si sentì trascinare dalla corrente e sbatacchiare contro i rifiuti, sul fondo. Con il braccio libero, si diede un paio di spinte verso l'alto, tirando con l'altro braccio il fratello a sé, ed emerse tra i flutti. Riuscì a distinguere il ponte, illuminato dai fari, tra gli schizzi; sì sforzò di continuare a muoversi, di nuotare per allontanarsi, anche se un forte dolore alla gamba gli incendiava i nervi ad ogni movimento. Avvinghiò a sé il fratello, preoccupato che questi tenesse la testa riversa e non potesse respirare; quando una raffica di mitra dal ponte infranse l'acqua ad un palmo da loro in una linea di spruzzi, si reimmerse, trascinando ancor giù il fratello, non potendo far altro che sperare che Michelangelo fosse abbastanza cosciente da trattenere il respiro e non riempirsi invece i polmoni delle gelide acque del canale.

Anche sotto la superficie, poteva udire chiaramente lo scoppio degli spari, tra il fragore della corrente. Dopo un altro paio di bracciate, si lasciò trascinare dall'acqua; strinse Michelangelo, spaventato che potesse scivolargli via. L'acqua, nonostante la stagione, era fredda da intorpidire i sensi; tenere gli occhi aperti o chiusi cambiava poco la situazione, non si vedeva nient'altro che buio. La corrente era abbastanza forte da farlo sbattere ripetutamente contro qualcosa di duro: probabilmente le macerie di uno degli altri ponti. L'ultimo colpo, più forte e doloroso degli altri, si ripercosse sul suo guscio, ed istintivamente fece per allargare le braccia, rischiando di far scivolare via il fratello; lo strinse con più forza mentre il turbinare dell'acqua lo faceva battere ancora contro i detriti, prima con un gomito e poi col polpaccio ferito: perse conoscenza per qualche istante e questa volta lasciò davvero andare il fratello, salvo poi riagguantarlo subito, tornato in sé, prima che gli fosse sfuggito completamente.

Ormai quasi a corto di fiato, e temendo per Michelangelo, lottò ormai allo stremo delle forze e riemerse ancora: rotto il ciglio dell'acqua annaspò l'aria affannosamente, sollevato di sentire il fratello, avviluppato a lui, ansimare e muoversi piano per stringersi meglio con l'unico braccio. La corrente li stava avvicinando verso l'argine, in prossimità di una piccola curva: i detriti di cemento dei ponti fatti saltare più a monte, insieme a cumuli si spazzatura ed alghe, avevano ristretto in quel punto il corso dell'acqua. Raffaello sentì che adesso i piedi sfioravano i cumuli di detriti, ricoperti qui di morbida e viscida fanghiglia. Cercò di spostarsi ancora più verso il bordo, spingendo anche con le punte dei piedi contro il fondo, ed al limite delle energie si allontanò dalla corrente. Con la mano libera, ed adesso le ginocchia, si trascinò sull'argine, tra il putrido liquame e l'immondizia. Si tirò fuori dall'acqua, a fatica, ansimando dallo sforzo, sempre tenendo abbracciato il fratello a sé, finché non furono distesi, l'uno accanto all'altro, su una piccola ansa terrosa. Michelangelo giaceva supino sul suo guscio respirando pesantemente, con gli occhi chiusi; Raffaello gli si appoggiò di sopra, portando il viso sopra il suo, a controllare; Michelangelo aprì gli occhi un attimo, li fissò, opachi e sfiniti, in quelli del fratello e li richiuse.

Raffaello si poté allora gettare disteso anche lui, con le braccia aperte, boccheggiando contro il cielo nero.

Non erano ancora al sicuro, neanche lontanamente. Lo sapeva. Non si erano allontanati molto e sicuramente i soldati stavano già setacciando gli argini del canale. Ma si concesse due minuti di riposo, per il semplice motivo che non ce la faceva più a muoversi. Anche così, riprendere a spostarsi fu un'impresa. Si rotolò su un fianco, e poi lentamente si tirò su. Calato il livello di adrenalina nel suo sangue, il dolore in tutto il corpo rivendicava la sua attenzione. Sentiva la pelle delle braccia e delle gambe in fiamme, escoriata dall'attrito contro i detriti, e sicuramente i colpi l'avrebbero reso il giorno dopo un pasticcio di lividi neri. Alzò una mano, pesante come il piombo, a toccare il bordo del suo guscio, tra la spalla ed il collo: tracciò il bordo con i polpastrelli fino a dover tirare via la mano, con un sibilo di dolore: una parte del guscio era saltata, infranta dal proiettile. Un paio di pollici, e sarebbe stato un pezzo del suo cranio.

Infine fece un passo, malfermo, per provare la gamba ferita, che irradiava dolore in tutto il suo corpo: quando appoggiò lentamente il peso su di essa, dovette mordersi il lato della bocca per soffocare un urlo. Dal pungere feroce contro la carne, capì che molto probabilmente la pallottola era ancora conficcata dentro; era troppo buio per darci una buona occhiata, ma il liquido caldo che sentiva riversarsi sulla pelle indicava che stesse ancora sanguinando. Un motivo in più per muoversi subito.

Iniziò a sollevare Michelangelo, che arrancando a fatica si mise in piedi, senza una parola, barcollando intontito, e si appoggiò al fratello, per farsi guidare e portare in salvo, troppo stordito per pensare, per capire che in realtà era il fratello maggiore che si stava aggrappando a lui per camminare.

Subito ai limiti dell'argine sabbioso, dietro cespugli incolti e cumuli di rifiuti, si apriva una zona di vecchi magazzini abbandonati. I fratelli si introdussero nell'oscurità, fino a non percepire nient'altro che ombre, avanzando con l'unico intento di allontanarsi senza neanche una direzione e incespicando sui propri passi più volte. Sotto i piedi, alla sabbia ed al cemento si intervallavano a volte vecchi binari: forme di vagoni s'intravedevano nel buio, decine e decine di vagoni abbandonati. Le erbacce erano a volte alte quanto un uomo, sterpi, spini e spazzatura varia avevano reso la zona ormai inaccessibile.

All'ennesima caduta a terra di entrambi, Raffaello capì che non sarebbe stato possibile proseguire oltre. Non si erano allontanati molto dal canale, ma non poteva farci niente. Prima di svenire tutti e due per la strada, decise che era meglio nascondersi: guidò il fratello ad accostarsi ad uno dei vecchi convogli, che ispezionò più a tentoni che altro, dato il buio quasi totale della zona; quando gli sembrò di toccare la porta scorrevole, spinse di lato. Non successe nulla. Spinse ancora, con tutto il proprio peso.

Il metallo cigolò e si spostò lievemente svelando una fessura. Facendo forza oltre il suo limite, riuscì ad aprire la porta del vecchio vagone merci abbastanza da passarci attraverso. Come un automa, Michelangelo dietro di lui lo seguì e si arrampicò nel vagone. Raffaello con le ultime forze rimaste richiuse lo sportello, quindi crollò per terra, con il guscio allo sportello stesso.

Dentro, il buio divenne assoluto. Solo dopo che gli occhi si furono abituati all'oscurità, fu possibile intravedere appena lievissimi barlumi di luce, solo variazioni di grigio nell'oscurità, tra le dissestate assi di legno del vecchio vagone merci. Avvertì che il fratello era sdraiato e che iniziò subito a respirare in modo più profondo e più lento: si era addormentato all'istante.

Raffaello fu tentato di lasciarsi andare anche lui, ma capì di non potersi concedere questo lusso; non subito, almeno. Prima doveva prendersi cura della ferita che iniziava a pulsare in modo sempre più doloroso.

Sfilò lo zaino della ragazza, inzuppato d'acqua, da dietro il suo guscio, e cercò a tentoni la torcia. Per fortuna, l'aveva riposta insieme ad altro materiale dentro ad un sacchetto di plastica. Quando cliccò sull'interruttore, il fascio di luce che investì la parete fu accecante.

Il giovane mutante poté adesso guardare l'interno del vagone, che a parte alcune casse rotte e una montagnola di vecchi sacchi, era vuoto. Osservò il fratello, che dormiva profondamente.

Doveva fare in fretta. Temeva che dal di fuori, se qualcuno si fosse avvicinato al vagone, si potesse vedere tra le assi la luce della torcia. Rimescolò nel sacchetto che aveva tirato fuori dallo zaino e, tra i pochi medicinali rimasti, tirò fuori un involucro di stoffa che aveva portato Leonardo dall'ospedale. Lo srotolò, sul polveroso fondo del vagone, rilevando il suo contenuto.

Tutta una serie di bisturi, pinze e strumenti chirurgici rilucevano nel loro gelido acciaio. Ancora, estrasse dal sacchetto dei medicinali una scatoletta con ago e filo da sutura, ed un flaconcino di alcol.

Prese un profondo respiro, inalando forte dalle narici. Non sarebbe stato divertente.

Piegò verso l'esterno la gamba ferita: il foro di proiettile, sul lato del polpaccio, non rendeva la posizione molto comoda. Il sangue imbrattava tutta la gamba e stava formando una piccola pozza sul fondo del vagone. Premette con delicatezza la carne indolenzita: come aveva intuito, non vi era alcun foro d'uscita. Il proiettile era ancora dentro. Il dolore era troppo intenso e generalizzato per capire se fosse arrivato o meno all'osso. La ferita, in ogni caso, sembrava già per fortuna sanguinare di meno.

Si strofinò le mani con l'alcol, poi prese delle lunghe e sottili pinze chirurgiche e irrogò di alcol anche esse.

Contò mentalmente fino a tre, per prepararsi, e versò l'alcol sulla ferita.

Lo shock gelido e doloroso fu molto peggiore di quanto si aspettasse. Sbatté inavvertitamente la testa contro il metallo del vagone al quale era appoggiato, grugnì e sbuffò, digrignando i denti, mentre un fuoco liquido s'irradiò in tutta la zona, straziandogli i nervi. Ed ancora aveva solo disinfettato la parte.

Adesso che l'alcol aveva dilavato il sangue, il foro scuro spiccava visibile nella pelle verde. Il bordo era abbastanza nitido, rosso e sanguinolento, appena un po' frastagliato. Avvicinò le punte delle pinze alla carne viva. La mano gli tremava. Forzando ogni sua difesa, lottando contro l'istinto e preparandosi a soffrire come un cane, affondò le punte dello strumento dentro la ferita.

Soffocò un urlo tra i denti, inarcando la schiena, e lasciò cadere le pinze.

Il dolore era insopportabile. Tutta l'aria fu gettata fuori dai suoi polmoni come se avesse preso un pugno sul piastrone e lampi bianchi balenarono davanti agli occhi; aprì e chiuse convulsamente le mani, in attesa che lo strazio passasse.

Ci volle quasi un minuto, solo per ritornare a capire qualcosa. Si voltò a guardare Mikey, che non si era neanche svegliato .Poi lasciò sfuggire un gemito disperato e si prese la testa tra le mani. Non ce la faceva. Non era un'operazione che poteva fare da solo, su sé stesso. Sapeva che se non avesse tolto la pallottola, la ferita non sarebbe guarita, e lui non avrebbe potuto portare in salvo Mikey fuori da New York, ma non vedeva alcuna soluzione. Rimescolare con delle pinze di ferro all'interno della propria carne per cercare un proiettile non era possibile; un altro tentativo e sarebbe probabilmente svenuto dal dolore. Non aveva, d'altronde, alcun anestetico…

D'improvviso, s'illuminò al pensiero. Frugò ancora nel sacchetto con i medicinali e trovò il ghiaccio spray che aveva preso Leonardo. Dio benedica suo fratello.

Sapeva, ancora per merito delle vecchie e noiose digressioni di Donnie, che il ghiaccio spray non andava mai e poi mai usato sulle ferite aperte. Avrebbe potuto peggiorare la situazione, e provocare ancora più dolore. Ma il dolore che aveva provato era stato tanto che non credeva proprio che potesse esistere un livello successivo. Cercare di anestetizzare un po' la parte con il freddo era l'unico tentativo che poteva fare.

Sperando di non danneggiare i tessuti più di quanto non lo fossero già, diresse contro il foro nella pelle il beccuccio del flaconcino e spruzzò. Anche in questo caso il dolore fu lancinante, al limite della sopportazione. Nonostante questo continuò a spruzzare, fino a che non temette di essersi completamente congelato tutto il muscolo. Quindi, rapidamente, prima di poterci anche pensare, affondò nuovamente le pinze. Si morse il lato della bocca, a sangue. Mugolò, ma continuò ad immergere il ferro nella ferita per diversi pollici, fino ad incontrare il proiettile. Strinse, e tirò fuori.

Un rivolo di sangue scuro sgorgò dalla ferita. Lasciò cadere le braccia a terra, mollando pinze e proiettile sul fondo del vagone. Ansimò pesantemente, tra i denti. Si sentiva sull'orlo del collasso. Soffocò un paio di singhiozzi, muovendo la testa da una parte e dall'altra. Le lacrime scendevano ad inzuppare il tessuto della maschera, senza che neanche se ne rendesse conto.

Non aveva ancora finito. Quando si calmò ancora, versò nuovamente dell'alcol sulla ferita, quindi applicò tre punti di sutura, ed avvolse la gamba con le bende. Tutto il vagone girava intorno a lui.

Con le sue ultime forze, guidò una mano tremante a cliccare l'interruttore della torcia. Si adagiò sul fondo duro, scosso dai brividi, e finalmente poté perdere conoscenza.

…

"Raph?"

Raffaello aprì a fatica gli occhi. In controluce contro un raggio di sole che entrava dalla fessura tra due assi, c'era la forma di suo fratello, chino su di lui.

"Fratello, mi senti?"

La voce di Michelangelo era esitante, un po' roca.

"Mhm… sì, Mikey…"

Il rosso distolse lo sguardo dalla striscia di luce, piegando la testa. Un forte senso di nausea lo travolse: aveva la bocca amara come il fiele.

Cercò di alzarsi a sedere, ma un dolore pungente si propagò dalla gamba ferita. Involontariamente, emise un forte gemito; Michelangelo, sbatté le palpebre, guardò per un attimo la gamba del fratello e poi tornò a puntargli in volto i grandi occhi azzurri carichi di rimorso e preoccupazione.

"Come stai, Raph?"

Raffaello strinse i denti e muovendosi piano si costrinse a sedersi. Guardò a sua volta il fratello, inclinando un po' la testa di lato; lo scrutò con attenzione, per vedere se stesse bene. Notò che respirava normalmente, con calma, e la sua postura era normale. A parte qualche livido e delle escoriazioni un po' dappertutto, sembrava a posto. Quindi, invece di rispondergli, gli molò un rumoroso ceffone in faccia.

 _Sock!_

Michelangelo, che era inginocchiato, proteso verso di lui, poggiando l'unica mano per terra, fu sbilanciato dal colpo fino a cadere di lato, fortunatamente non sul moncone.

Si rialzò a sedere, a gambe incrociate, e si massaggiò la guancia che già iniziava ad arrossire, movendo la mandibola dolorante.

"Uhm… beh, credo di essermelo meritato…"

Raffaello sentì crescere nelle tempie una rabbia pulsante e calda.

"Tu… – sbuffò come un toro. – TU!" Scuro d'ira, alzò un pugno ed iniziò ad inveirgli contro.

"Idiota! Cosa ti è passato per la testa! Stupido bastardo! Argh!"

Fece per muoversi verso di lui, strisciando di lato; Michelangelo sussultò e facendo leva con la mano a terra indietreggiò di un po', sempre restando seduto.

"Raph, io…"

"Tu cosa? TU COSA?" sbraitò, rosso in volto, prima di darsi una rapida occhiata intorno. Come se si fosse appena reso conto che gridare non era la migliore delle idee, prese un profondo respiro e si sforzò di calmarsi. Michelangelo abbassò lo sguardo e prese a fissarsi le dita.

"Scusa…"

"Scusa? Pensi che basti dirmi 'scusa'?" Strinse il pugno fino a sbiancare le nocche e poi lo sbatté per terra. Sussultò per il dolore quando lo scossone si ripercosse per il corpo, ma incurante continuò la sua furiosa invettiva. "È un miracolo se siamo vivi, Mikey! Volevi farci ammazzare? È questo, che volevi?"

Michelangelo si chinò un po' di più, si fece ancora più piccolo. Strinse la mano al pugno, e la portò al piastrone.

"Sei un imbecille, Mikey, un fottuto imbecille! Di tutte le cazzate che hai fatto, questa è la peggiore! Perché, maledetto stronzo, PERCHÉ?"

Raffaello si passò una mano sul viso, premendosela sugli occhi. Rilasciò un profondo sospiro. La gamba ferita palpitava. La testa girava. La furia stava scivolando in un senso amaro e doloroso di sconforto, che gli chiudeva il petto e trafiggeva l'animo come un chiodo.

"Se fossimo morti… Leonardo…"

 _Leonardo si sarebbe sacrificato per niente._

Il fratello maggiore non finì la frase, che si pentì subito di aver accennato. Fissò ancora, duro, il fratello che continuava a guardare in basso. Dalla sua aria contrita e mortificata si capiva chiaramente la vergogna che provava per sé stesso ed il senso di colpa che gli danzava nel petto come un folletto impazzito.

Per qualche minuto, i due fratelli mutanti rimasero in silenzio. Poi Michelangelo parlò.

"Scusa, Raph. Non so cosa mi sia preso. In quel momento… mi sembrava la cosa giusta da fare." Alzò lo sguardo ed accennò ad un sorriso. "Non ho pensato."

Raffaello stava per rispondergli con un altro paio di ingiurie, ma poi prese ancora un profondo respiro, per calmare il tumulto che sentiva dentro.

"Quando mai hai pensato in vita tua, Mikey."

Contento che il fratello avesse accettato il suo invito ad alleggerire i toni, Michelangelo allargò ancora di più il suo sorriso.

"A volte è capitato. Per sbaglio."

"Sei un idiota" sbuffò il rosso, scuotendo leggermente la testa.

"Quindi, non si perdona un fratellino idiota?" chiese l'arancione con tono volutamente infantile.

Raffaello emise una specie di ringhio.

"Prova a rifarlo ancora, e ti mollo tanti pugni sui denti da costringerti a mangiare zuppa d'avena per il resto della tua vita, stronzo." Ma la rabbia aveva lasciato i suoi lineamenti.

Il fratello minore annuì, col suo sorriso sciocco appena un po' amaro. Poi tornò più serio. L'accenno al fratello in blu gli aveva riportato un nodo in gola. Spostò lo sguardo, a disagio, deglutì, e si trovò a chiedere, ancor prima di pensarci.

"Leo… Lui credi che ci troverà, Raph? Lo credi davvero?"

Fuori, il rumore di un'esplosione risuonò, lontano. I due fratelli si girarono entrambi verso quella direzione. Quindi Michelangelo tornò a guardare Raffaello, che ancora fissava nel vuoto, lo sguardo perso oltre la parete.

"Sì, Mikey. Lui tornerà."

Il mutante con le lentiggini si trovò a doversi asciugare gli angoli degli occhi, che iniziavano, impertinenti, a farsi umidi.

"Non come Donnie."

"No, non come Donnie." Raffaello sospirò.

L'aria dentro il capannone era molto calda. Il sole aveva ormai compiuto il suo percorso nel cielo e volgeva al tramonto. Raffaello iniziò ad aprire lo zaino, per tirare fuori le strisce di tessuto che aveva portato: voleva controllare la fasciatura di Michelangelo, e poi rifare la propria. Le strisce erano inzuppate d'acqua, ma per fortuna aveva ancora un paio di garze sigillate.

Michelangelo si avvicinò e cominciò ad aiutarlo a tirar fuori le fasce di tessuto per poi accumularle in mucchietti bagnati sul pavimento.

"Mi mancano, tutti" mormorò in un soffio, svelando i suoi pensieri. Gli occhi azzurri tremolavano lucidi. Lo stress della sera prima, l'aver visto in faccia così da vicino la morte, dopo il mese di dolore e convalescenza, stavano alla fine richiedendo il loro scotto al suo animo. Un'ondata di tristezza lo avvolse, travolgendolo.

Desiderava che Leo fosse lì con loro. Leonardo avrebbe preso in pugno la situazione, li avrebbe portati rapidamente al sicuro. Non che non avesse assoluta e completa fiducia in Raph, nella sua forza, nel suo coraggio, ma Leonardo era sempre stato per lui quel faro verso il quale si era diretto ogni volta che le situazioni si facevano più complicate, sia per i problemi grandi, che per i piccoli.

Anche Donnie lo aveva sempre aiutato, in ogni circostanza. Donnie lo ascoltava, lo incoraggiava, magari a volte si arrabbiava ed a volte lo prendeva un po' in giro, ma alla fine risolveva tutto. Donnie riusciva a capirlo come nessun altro.

Infine, voleva suo padre. Voleva i suoi consigli, voleva abbracciarlo e sentire il tocco della sua pelliccia contro la propria faccia. Voleva provare ancora una volta, solo una nella vita, quel conforto caldo nel sentirsi protetto, al sicuro, nel potersi lasciare andare completamente in qualcuno più grande, più forte di lui. Voleva quella sensazione di gioia assoluta che provava quando era bambino, quando non aveva niente eppure aveva tutto, quando viveva felice con suo padre ed i suoi fratelli.

Dopo ormai quasi un anno dalla scomparsa di metà della sua famiglia, la mancanza si era fatta intensa, feroce. Quando aveva saputo che Donnie era stato catturato dalle milizie di Shredder, aveva sentito per la prima volta in vita sua una paura così grande che non credeva fosse possibile provare qualcosa di simile. Era stato _spaventato_ dalla propria paura. Poi aveva visto morire suo padre, davanti ai propri occhi. Il fotogramma di quell'istante tremendo non aveva mai più lasciato il suo cervello, era rimasto congelato lì, immobile, perfetto. Col sangue, il proprio urlo e tutto. Ricordava bene quella notte; avevano cercato di liberare Donnie. La battaglia era stata spaventosamente impari: un pugno di mutanti, contro un esercito di centinaia di robot ed umani. Avevano rischiato di morire tutti. Ed alla fine, Splinter si era sacrificato, per salvarli.

Le notti abbracciato ai suoi fratelli, riprendendosi dalle ferite di quella tremenda battaglia, piangendo fino allo sfinimento, erano rimaste nella sua memoria come ricordi diafani e torbidi, sfumati ed incoerenti. Poi, un giorno, Leonardo, tornando da una sua ricognizione con Raffaello, lo aveva guardato dritto in faccia, serio, troppo serio, e freddo, paurosamente freddo, e gli aveva comunicato che Donnie era morto, che ne aveva una prova sicura, ma che non poteva dirgli quale.

Michelangelo non aveva mai saputo come i suoi fratelli avessero saputo la notizia; nonostante le sue scenate, la sua rabbia, le sue preghiere, non glielo avevano mai voluto dire. Ma dallo sguardo di Raph, dal viso tetro di Leo, aveva capito che loro ne erano sicuri.

E lui aveva pregato tante, tante volte che i suoi fratelli si fossero sbagliati. Alla fine, aveva smesso di chiedere, perché, in fondo, aveva deciso di non sapere: per lui, forse, tutto poteva essere solo uno sbaglio. Forse Donnie era ancora vivo, rinchiuso in qualcuna delle innumerevoli prigioni del nuovo regime, o no, meglio ancora, era riuscito a scappare, ed era come loro nascosto da qualche parte, che pensava a lui, a loro, e, sicuramente, ad April. E forse anche April era ancora viva!

Michelangelo tirò su il moccio che si era formato nei fori di respirazione.

Sì, era bello, pensare così.

"Li vendicheremo." La voce roca di Raffaello ruppe i suoi pensieri, e lo riportò sulla terra. Il fratello stava finendo di svuotare lo zaino intriso d'acqua. Aveva impilato le lattine accanto a sé ed adesso stava tirando fuori due sacchetti di farina. Impiastrati e mollicci, li gettò contro la parete.

Guardò fissò verso Michelangelo, con i due occhi smeraldo duri come l'acciaio, e continuò.

"Staremo nascosti alla fattoria fino a quando non ci saremo rimessi in forze, poi uccideremo Shredder e tutti quelli che sono dalla sua parte. Ideeremo un piano e distruggeremo quel maledetto porco una volta per tutte. Magari ci vorrà un po' di tempo, ma torneremo. Non stiamo scappando, Mikey, Shredder non ha vinto."

Michelangelo strinse le labbra in un'espressione decisa, annuendo serio al fratello.

"Li vendicheremo tutti, Mikey. Io e te, insieme, li vendicheremo."

Michelangelo annuì ancora.

"Io, te e Leo" corresse al fratello.

"Io, te e Leo… certo."

Raffaello distolse troppo presto lo sguardo.


	6. Non perdere la strada

_"_ _The sun is out_

 _And it's callous and stout"_

 _Yann Tiersen & Shannon Wright, Callous Sun_

* * *

La strada fino alla fattoria in Massachusetts non era poi così lontana. Quando l'avevano percorsa con il vecchio furgoncino Volkswagen del signor O'Neil, ci avevano impiegato solo alcune ore.

Ma nelle loro condizioni, il viaggio divenne molto, molto più lungo.

Erano passate già tre settimane ed ancora erano appena entrati nel Connecticut.

Raffaello, semplicemente, non poteva camminare. Scoprì subito che mettere il peso su di una gamba con un muscolo traforato non solo era decisamente doloroso, ma rendeva interminabile il processo di guarigione. Inoltre utilizzare una tavola di legno come stampella non era propriamente ergonomico; anche spostarsi di poche miglia, la notte, diventava un'impresa. Finite le bende, quasi esauriti i medicinali, la ferita, costantemente sollecitata, ancora era lontana dal chiudersi. Era un miracolo che i blandi antibiotici che aveva preso gli avessero fino al momento allontanato un'infezione, eventualità che poteva adesso facilmente presentarsi, dal momento che né lui né Mikey erano in condizioni per avventurarsi più vicino agli umani e tentare di procurarsi altre medicine, magari setacciando vecchi ospedali e farmacie o razziando abitazioni.

Le loro avanzate si riducevano a lunghi giri per cercare strade nascoste, lontane il più possibile dai sempre più decadenti centri abitati, e cercare dei rifugi sicuri dove rintanarsi per dormire, nei giorni di un settembre ancora insolitamente caldo.

I due fratelli mutanti non avevano mai viaggiato, non si erano mai dovuti affidare alle loro scarse conoscenze stradali. Ogni bivio, ogni cittadina, la paura era sempre quella di perdere la strada, di imboccare direzioni che li avrebbero portati per miglia fuori dal loro percorso, e nelle loro condizioni ogni giorno perduto poteva essere un giorno di troppo.

Inoltre, miglio dopo miglio, prendevano sempre più coscienza che l'idea di raggiungere Northampton non fosse altro che una meta che si erano autoimposti solo per avere un posto dove andare, un luogo, in questo mondo sempre più in rovina, che potessero in un certo senso ancora chiamare casa. L'immagine della fattoria, sicura ed accogliente, vicino al bosco che avevano imparato a conoscere, era forse più che altro un richiamo per i loro animi sfiancati, una terra promessa dove poter sperare di dare un po' di riposo ai loro giovani corpi portati ormai allo stremo.

Michelangelo era ancora molto debole, lontanissimo dalla perfetta forma fisica di un tempo. Il dolore all'arto fantasma tornava a fargli visita con frequenza, in pungenti crampi che si propagavano da una mano che ormai non c'era più; si sommava all'ansia costante che sentiva nel dover camminare in posti sconosciuti verso una direzione non del tutto certa. Il mutante con la maschera arancione intonacava sul viso un sorriso stanco per il fratello maggiore, quando questi lo guardava, che non riusciva però a nascondere del tutto l'aria sempre più tirata e nervosa. Entrambe le tartarughe erano inoltre vessate da una persistente febbriciattola ed avrebbero avuto bisogno di un sano periodo di riposo e di una buona alimentazione per rimettersi in forze, e non di dormire nascosti tra rifiuti ed erbacce sotto i ponti, o dentro edifici pericolanti, o vecchi capannoni industriali abbandonati.

Acqua e cibo, poi, erano diventati in poco tempo il loro principale problema. Le scorte si erano esaurite quasi subito e la fame e la sete si presentarono come costanti compagne di viaggio.

Mancava ancora un po' al tramonto, quando i due fratelli lasciarono il loro ultimo rifugio del giorno, una vecchia costruzione che era servita da magazzino di qualche tipo, relativamente distante dalla strada ed ormai circondata da una jungla di sterpaglia; avevano inoltre per il momento placato la loro sete con l'acqua che avevano raccolto nelle loro vecchie bottiglie di plastica da un rigagnolo di una tubatura rotta, scovata nella cittadina attraversata il giorno prima, ma poiché non mettevano niente sotto i denti da ormai un paio di giorni, la fame stava iniziando ad aggredirli con ferocia.

Si misero nuovamente in marcia, Raffaello zoppicante sulla sua stampella improvvisata, Michelangelo mesto e silenzioso qualche passo dietro di lui; si avviarono per di una vecchia strada interrotta da un ponte di una carreggiata più grande, forse un'autostrada, caduto su di essa; lungo la via, come vecchie carcasse, giacevano, per diverse miglia in entrambe le direzioni, decine di auto, aperte ed impolverate, evidentemente lasciate di fretta per motivi che non sarebbero mai stati conosciuti. La strada era completamente isolata; ai lati si aprivano campi ormai abbandonati. Le abitazioni umane erano lontane; solo alcune costruzioni distrutte dal fuoco facevano capolino un paio di miglia più avanti.

Sotto un sole basso nel cielo, ma che ancora maligno e crudele sembrava incurante del disagio dei loro corpi accaldati, i due mutanti arrancavano passo dopo passo sull'asfalto caldo, nell'aria increspata dall'afa in vibrazioni quasi liquide. Nella desolazione della strada abbandonata, ispezionavano con cura le automobili che incontravano, con i loro sportelli spalancati, grotteschi cimeli di ferro. Il grido di gioia di Michelangelo, quando trovò nello sportellino di un cruscotto un pacchetto di cracker, strappò a Raffaello un sorriso amaro.

Il mutante più giovane, ancora seduto nel sedile dell'auto evacuata, aprì il pacchetto tenendolo con la mano superstite e strappandolo tra i denti quasi con ferocia: ne trangugiò metà del contenuto in pochi secondi e poi lo passò al fratello in piedi fuori dall'abitacolo, seguendolo ancora con gli occhi affamati di un cucciolo di cane; si rimise a rovistare nel cruscotto, acceso di speranza, e tirò fuori una fiaschetta di metallo. Svitata anch'essa con i denti, la portò voracemente alla bocca, solo per sputare disgustato il sorso appena bevuto e gettare con stizza la fiaschetta a terra, sull'asfalto. Raffaello la raccolse prima che il liquido si disperdesse completamente, la tappò con cura e se la mise nello zaino, senza una parola.

Proseguirono il cammino per diverse ore, ed il sole era ormai tramontato da un pezzo quando arrivarono ad un complesso di capannoni, che si ergevano neri e fumanti da un recente incendio. Decisero di inoltrarsi tra gli scheletri scuri dei fabbricati e proseguire poi dalla boscaglia che si scorgeva in lontananza dietro il complesso. Una luce rosastra si irradiava ancora da una zona delle costruzioni, ad indicare un piccolo rogo ancora in corso. Come falene attratte dalla luce, i due fratelli vi si avvicinarono, l'uno zoppicando tra la cenere ed i detriti neri, l'altro che lo seguiva, guardandosi intorno. Brunito dal fuoco, su di una parete si intravedeva ancora il disegno di una ruota scarlatta, con tanto di raggi gocciolanti vernice, ormai asciutta, come sangue.

Raffaello aveva bisogno di riposare la gamba dolente qualche ora, prima di proseguire; la tavola che usava da stampella aveva inoltre piagato la tenera carne dell'ascella, ad aggiungere ulteriore disagio al suo cammino. Si sedette su un blocco di cemento annerito, a poca distanza da un piccolo fuocherello che innalzava al cielo una spirale grigia; il cielo, in alto, era ormai completamente nero. Michelangelo si avvicinò ad un cumulo di macerie ed iniziò a spostarne alcune, con l'intenzione di sedersi anche lui; una lastra di cemento cadde dal suo precario equilibrio, provocando un piccolo crollo: un gruppetto di ratti spaventati schizzò fuori dai detriti.

Raffaello, fulmineo, estrasse uno dei suoi sai e lo lanciò.

Lo squittio agonizzante fece sussultare Michelangelo.

"Cosa… perché?" chiese sgomento al fratello che, alzato in piedi, zoppicò verso la piccola vittima.

"Tu cosa pensi?"

Il rosso si chinò sull'animale infilzato, lo ispezionò e tirò fuori l'arma. L'arancione gli fu subito sopra, sconcertato, osservò con dispiacere la bestiola morta e rivolse uno sguardo di assoluto stupore al fratello. Poi, quando questi iniziò ad incidere la pelliccia dell'animale con la punta acuminata del suo sai, unì i puntini.

"Non vorrai… No Raph, non possiamo! No!"

Gli occhi azzurri si ingigantirono, inorriditi.

Raffaello iniziò a scuoiare il grosso topo.

"Perché?" La fame faceva lavorare velocemente le mani verdi.

"Raph! Perché… Perché è un ratto!"

"Con gli intrugli che ci preparavi, non ti facevo schizzinoso." Il rosso strinse le spalle, continuando a lavorare.

"No, Raph, non capisci! È… è un ratto, come…"

Raffaello alzò di scatto la testa verso il fratello, sventolando l'arma insanguinata.

"Basta. Non aggiungere altro."

Si rimise al lavoro. Michelangelo fece un passo indietro, quasi per scappare dalla piccola profanazione che stava avvenendo ai suoi piedi.

"Dobbiamo mangiare, Mikey" aggiunse il fratello maggiore dopo un po', infilzando a mo' di spiedo il piccolo animale su un'asticella metallica trovata lì in terra. Rinvigorì il fuocherello morente con alcune tavolette sfilate dai detriti. Le fiamme avvolsero i legni sporchi serpeggiando fulgide, e l'aureola di luce intorno al fuoco si ingrandì.

Michelangelo si buttò a sedere sul blocco di cemento.

"Io non ne mangio."

Raffaello alzò di nuovo le spalle.

"Fa come credi."

La carne avvicinata al fuoco iniziò a sfrigolare.

…

Michelangelo si leccò con cura le dita della mano e poi sospirò rumorosamente, osservando sconsolato il mucchietto di ossicini di topo ai suoi piedi.

"Pensi che potremmo cercare di catturarne altri?"

Raffaello storse il viso in un sorriso e si alzò in piedi, gettando l'osso che aveva in mano sul piccolo fuoco morente.

"Poi vedremo. Per adesso cerchiamo un posto dove dormire qualche ora prima di proseguire, testa di legno."

Il mutante con le lentiggini emise un altro sospiro sconsolato. La sua fame era ancora lontana dall'essersi calmata con quel po' di carne. Si alzò in piedi anche lui, sbilanciandosi appena un po': il suo corpo non si era ancora del tutto abituato alla nuova condizione, e la debolezza per la denutrizione non aiutava.

Improvvisamente, i due fratelli si tesero e, veloci, si misero con i gusci l'uno contro l'altro: nonostante il loro stato, i loro sensi allenati lungamente avevano percepito un lieve rumore nelle sterpaglie a fianco dello spiazzale bruciacchiato dove si trovavano. Raffaello, mollata la rudimentale stampella, aveva tirato fuori i suoi sai, Michelangelo l'unico nunchaku che gli fosse rimasto: entrambi però erano fin troppo consapevoli di non essere in condizioni per ingaggiare una lotta.

Diverse forme scure si intravidero dietro i cespugli. I due mutanti si scrutarono intorno, ogni muscolo del corpo teso come una corda, girando la testa da una parte e dall'altra.

Quando una delle figure si mostrò chiaramente, Raffaello poté rilasciare il respiro che aveva in gola.

"Cani. Sono solo cani" borbottò riponendo le armi.

Anche Michelangelo si rilassò vistosamente. Qualche randagio, richiamato probabilmente dall'odore della carne, non rappresentava una minaccia; ne avevano incontrati a decine, tremanti e scheletrici, in macilenti branchi, a rovistare tra i rifiuti, o semplicemente a lasciarsi morire d'inerzia lungo i bordi delle strade, lacrimando dai grandi occhi vuoti, relitti anch'essi di un passato tempo felice.

Raffaello si abbassò per riprendere da terra la tavola che fungeva da stampella.

In quell'istante ci fu l'attacco.

Si rialzò di scatto, girandosi verso il fratello: Michelangelo era stato gettato a terra da una veloce ombra nera. Non fece in tempo a capire bene la situazione che si trovò a schivare, istintivamente, qualcosa che si era scagliato anche contro di lui. Si chinò, fece una capriola, e quando si rialzò in piedi teneva stretti nei pugni i suoi sai.

Erano circondati dai cani.

Una ventina, almeno. Ma non erano semplici bastardi randagi. Grossi, simili a lupi ma più alti e massicci, col manto nero ed ispido e gli occhi due tizzoni scuri, le cui enormi pupille d'ebano riflettevano i barlumi del falò. Dalle bocche ringhianti sporgevano come lame affilate i canini lunghi un palmo.

Erano i cani delle milizie di Shredder. O meglio, un branco inselvatichito di questi feroci mastini geneticamente modificati da Baxter Stockman. I due fratelli comunque non persero tempo a postulare ipotesi sulle circostanze che avevano portato un gruppo di questi cani assassini ad organizzarsi in branco ed ad attaccare i viandanti, per giunta vicino ad un fuoco.

Raffaello schivò un altro attacco: la gamba ferita, dopo la capriola, lanciava fiamme lungo tutti i nervi, la testa girava per la debolezza; il mutante capì subito che non sarebbe stato facile fronteggiare le bestie che aveva davanti.

"Ahh! Raph!"

Michelangelo a terra si sforzò con l'unico braccio di allontanare dal suo viso la bestia ringhiante che, afferrata dal collo, cercava di scattare in avanti ed affondare i lunghi denti nella gola verde, esposta; un secondo cane si gettò sulla tartaruga, cercando, senza successo, di mordere la sua preda nel duro carapace. Il giovane mutante si dibatté sul terreno, alzando una nuvola di polvere, quando un terzo mastino lo afferrò alla gamba, affondando i denti nel polpaccio. La tartaruga urlò di nuovo, questa volta di dolore, scalciando per divincolarsi.

"Mikey!" Raffaello vedeva con la coda dell'occhio il fratello in difficoltà, assalito, ma non poteva fare altro che difendersi lui stesso dall'attacco costante delle bestie che lo avevano circondato da ogni lato. Dopo i primi colpi, con i quali aveva battuto gli animali solo con il manico dei suoi sai, la sua stessa difesa divenne più feroce. Pur nella confusione delle ombre scure che lo attaccavano, poteva vedere chiaramente che il fratello non si era ancora rialzato da terra e cercava di scuotersi di dosso i cani dimenandosi come un ossesso.

Raffaello girò i sai di punta ed urlando tutta la sua ferocia, egli stesso belva tra le belve, iniziò a trafiggere pelliccia, carne, muscoli degli animali; guaiti si alzarono nella notte, alcuni cani si ritrassero, altri, seppur feriti, continuarono ad attaccare, folli dalla fame. Appena vide uno spazio, la tartaruga in rosso si volse verso il fratello, infilzando i due animali che gli erano di sopra e, scostandoli con un ruggito dal mutante caduto, li gettò lontano.

I mastini pugnalati caddero con un tonfo tra la polvere; gli altri, ormai lontani di qualche passo dal feroce mutante, continuarono a muoversi per un po' avanti ed indietro, rapidi e guardinghi, ringhiando e girando ancora intorno ai due ninja; le bestie ferite per terra mugolavano pietosamente e Raffaello poteva chiaramente sentire, nei suoi respiri affannosi, l'odore ramato del sangue caldo che gli imbrattava le mani e gli era schizzato su viso e piastrone. Quando si lanciò lui stesso, con un urlo, all'attacco dei cani, questi finalmente fuggirono e si dileguarono nella notte.

Raffaello si piegò sulle ginocchia, a riprendere fiato, poi si asciugò il sudore sulla fronte col retro di una mano, impugnando ancora i sai. Michelangelo si rialzò lentamente in piedi e claudicante gli si avvicinò.

"Stai bene?" chiese il rosso, drizzandosi. L'arancione si limitò ad annuire, con gli occhi ancora dilatati dall'adrenalina, e si squadrò intorno, soffermando lo sguardo sulle bestie per terra.

Una decina di cani giacevano sul terreno, alcuni immobili, altri feriti, forme brune illuminate dal fuoco morente. Uno guaiva forte, scuotendo il corpo nelle convulsioni, riversando da una profonda ferita tra le costole il suo sangue scuro ad imbrattare il suolo.

Raffaello fece alcuni passi nella direzione dell'animale in agonia; Michelangelo chiuse gli occhi, e li strinse ancor più forte quando udì l'affondo bagnato ed i guaiti cessarono di colpo. Continuò a tenerli serrati, ascoltando i battiti del proprio cuore martellare nei fori auricolari e pulsare dolorosamente nelle piccole ferite alle gambe ed alla mano, fino a che il fratello tornò accanto a lui: quando li aprì, nessuna bestia ormai si muoveva più.

"Andiamocene da qui."

Anche questa volta Michelangelo si limitò ad annuire e lasciò che il fratello aprisse la strada. Si introdussero tra i capannoni, adesso alla luce della torcia, fino a raggiungere una zona risparmiata dal fuoco. Un pick up era parcheggiato al limitare di uno spiazzo: Raffaello provò la serratura e, trovandola chiusa, la colpì col suo sai. Aprì lo sportello, salì sul sedile dal lato del guidatore, si allungò e tirò su il pulsante sotto il finestrino dal lato passeggero; Michelangelo si sedette ed i due fratelli richiusero gli sportelli.

Raffaello poggiò la torcia sul cruscotto. Dentro, l'aria calda e stantia puzzava un po' di fumo. Spinse dietro il sedile, poi si voltò verso Michelangelo.

"Fa' vedere." Gli fece cenno con le mani alle gambe.

Il mutante più giovane spostò anche lui indietro il sedile, agendo sulla levetta sotto la seduta, poi lo reclinò al massimo e, muovendosi di lato, mise le gambe sulle ginocchia del fratello.

"Non è niente…" mormorò, mentre Raffaello le controllava tenendole con delicatezza. Diverse piccole ferite da morsi segnavano di rosso la pelle verde; un morso profondo al polpaccio sanguinava ancora. Michelangelo porse quindi al fratello la mano, anch'essa leggermente ferita, e Raffaello la rigirò tra le sue, accigliato.

"Servirebbe un'antitetanica… un'antirabbica… o dio sa cosa, maledizione…" mugugnò il rosso tra i denti. Non avevano niente di tutto questo, e sapevano entrambi che non li avrebbero certo trovati per strada. Lasciò la mano del fratello, si sfilò lo zaino e tirò fuori la fiaschetta di liquore.

"Raph, cos…ahh!"

Raffaello versò l'alcol sulle ferite di una delle due gambe, bloccando con tutta la forza il piede che Michelangelo istintivamente cercò di ritirare a sé.

"Mghh… okay, fratello, stop, stop…" piagnucolò Michelangelo, stringendo i denti e dimenandosi leggermente.

"Non fare il bambino." Raffaello irrorò l'altra gamba, provocando un'altra escalation di lamenti, poi fece cenno per la mano, insistendo con un colpo sulla ginocchiera del fratello minore quando questo nascose la mano sotto l'ascella del braccio mozzato.

Quando il fuoco liquido sulle ferite si spense e Michelangelo tornò a respirare normalmente, Raffaello, dopo essersi disinfettato con quel sistema di fortuna anche lui qualche piccolo graffio, reclinò pure il suo sedile e spense la torcia.

Il buio della notte invase tutto, prima che gli occhi si abituassero al lieve riverbero della luna per poter distinguere le forme dell'abitacolo e quelle, nere e imponenti, dei vecchi capannoni abbandonati, cattedrali in rovina di un mondo attivo e fiorente ormai passato. I due fratelli si sistemarono sui sedili, cercando una posizione più comoda possibile per i loro corpi, per i quali le sedute umane non erano mai del tutto ergonomiche, e rimasero in silenzio, ad accezione del rumore lieve dei loro respiri stanchi.

Dopo qualche minuto, quando Raffaello era quasi addormentato, la voce di suo fratello lo riportò indietro dal confortante mondo dell'incoscienza.

"Raph?"

"Uh?"

"Dovevi proprio ucciderli?"

"Uhm… – Raffaello si sistemò meglio, provocando un cigolare lamentoso dalle molle del sedile. – Dormi, ché voglio proseguire prima che faccia giorno."

"Sì, però… voglio dire… bastava tramortirli…"

Raffaello si spostò ancora. "Cristo, Mikey, dormi. Li ho uccisi, allora? Ti stavano sbranando vivo o sbaglio? Non ci pensare. Dormi."

Michelangelo si assestò a sua volta sul sedile. Ma dopo un minuto, parlò ancora.

"Ne hai uccisi parecchi… Erano solo affamati… Insomma, non era colpa loro…"

Raffaello si alzò a sedere.

"La finisci? Ma che ti prende? Erano solo cani! I cani assassini di Shredder, per giunta. Ci hanno assalito, ci siamo difesi. Stop. Adesso basta. Dormi, maledizione, che tra poche ore dobbiamo riprendere il viaggio, va bene?"

"Va bene, va bene, calmati. Capito. Hai ragione." Michelangelo alzò la mano a far segno di resa. "Ci hanno attaccato, ci siamo difesi. Come sempre. O noi o loro. Lo diceva pure Splinter: 'Non esitare mai nella difesa'."

Girò la testa a guardare fuori. In alto, forse, a osservare bene, si potevano vedere le stelle.

Proseguì, a voce più bassa.

"O noi o loro. Così deve andare. Okay, basta. Non pensiamoci; non serve a niente, pensarci. Sono andati, giusto? Certo, non era colpa loro, erano costretti ad attaccarci, ma è colpa nostra? Dimmi, Raph, è colpa nostra? Che possiamo fare noi?"

La voce si fece ancora più flebile, quasi rotta.

"Non è che uno in quei momenti ci pensa. Dopo, magari, ci pensa, ma in quei momenti… Lo fai e basta…"

Raffaello lo ascoltava, in silenzio. L'angoscia delle parole permeava lo stretto abitacolo. Nonostante il caldo, rabbrividì. Suo fratello non stava parlando più dei cani, non più. Il fantasma che li seguiva, silenzioso ed ignorato, da quella notte sul ponte, prese corpo, strisciando gelido sulla sua pelle, a spazzar via con un colpo l'assurda illusione che qualcosa di puro ed innocente potesse ancora esistere su questa terra, che almeno l'anima più candida che conoscesse fosse rimasta tale, che fosse stato solo un incubo, un ricordo distorto.

"Il fatto è che, Raph, a volte… a volte non capisco più qual è la cosa giusta da fare. Era tutto più semplice, prima. Tutto era al suo posto. Sensei ci aveva spiegato cos'è bene, cos'è male, ci aveva indicato la strada giusta da seguire, ed era tutto okay. Tutto era facile… Io ero quello carino, tu eri il duro, Donnie era il genio, Leo era il leader. Ci difendevamo da chi voleva farci la pelle, cercavamo di rendere il mondo un posto migliore, sistemavamo un po' le cose. Facile. – Deglutì – Io non sparavo alle persone, tu non cucinavi ratti per mangiare, e Donnie e Leo…"

Un singhiozzo incrinò la voce, che si fece sempre più flebile, quasi che parlasse ormai solo a sé stesso, in un mormorio mesto.

"Il mondo era a posto. Tutto era a posto. Ma adesso, adesso che io e te dobbiamo cercare di portare il guscio in salvo e poi, poi, io monco e tu zoppo, sconfiggere un impero, beh, adesso, sembra così difficile non perdere la strada, così difficile…"

Sì, erano proprio stelle, lì in alto, oltre il parabrezza sporco, su, a trapuntare il cielo, punture di luce contro la volta nera.

Anche con gli occhi appannati, Raffaello le poteva vedere.

…

Era ancora notte inoltrata, quando ripresero il cammino. Ancora più lenti, ancora più doloranti. Si trascinarono per tutto il giorno, facendo frequenti pause, senza incontrare costruzioni umane se non poche case disabitate. A mano a mano, la vegetazione si fece più rigogliosa. Ai campi abbandonati subentrarono arbusti ed alberi. La calura anomala dei giorni scorsi si era placata, ed un vento tiepido accarezzava le piante facendo frusciare le foglie.

Nonostante non fossero del tutto sicuri se la direzione fosse ancora quella giusta, fu con enorme sollievo che, calate nuovamente le tenebre, poterono ascoltare il mormorio lento e rassicurante di un fiume. Raffaello suppose che potesse trattarsi del fiume che scorreva non molto distante dalla tenuta O'Neil, nel quale più volte avevano fatto il bagno durante il loro soggiorno forzato in fattoria, anni prima. In ogni caso, il fiume portava più in profondità nella foresta che si estendeva davanti a loro, e foresta voleva dire nascondiglio dagli umani. Inoltre un fiume era una potenziale risorsa di alghe e vermi e per i loro stomaci vuoti non esisteva niente di più allettante.

Nei giorni successivi, l'estate finalmente si vestì d'autunno. La pioggia fresca lavava alberi e tartarughe, increspava le acque del fiume in infiniti cerchietti. I due fratelli camminavano, cercavano sotto le pietre, scavavano. Si fermavano a riposare sotto le fronde, stretti vicini, nelle notti silenziose e scure.

Forse, erano nella direzione giusta. Forse, era proprio la zona dove Mikey si era spinto quella volta, anni fa, durante il loro allenamento in solitario, per ritemprare gli spiriti prima del ritorno a New York. Sì, gli alberi potevano essere quelli. O forse semplicemente la foresta era tutta uguale, con i suoi fusti centenari e le sue farfalle effimere, sempre muta ed immutabile, sacrario verde benigno eppur indifferente, così lontano dalla follia dell'uomo.

…

"Svegliati, Mikey."

Michelangelo aprì gli occhi a fatica. I deboli raggi di luce tra le fronde degli alberi gli rivelarono che dopo l'ennesima notte nella foresta, un altro giorno era arrivato. L'ombreggiatura si proiettava tremula sul piastrone del fratello, dove la propria testa era appoggiata; il collo non era contento.

Il fratello lo stava scuotendo dalla spalla e mormorava sottovoce.

"Svegliati, c'è qualcuno."

La tartaruga in arancione costrinse le membra doloranti a muoversi, nel modo più silenzioso e rapido possibile. Ma si sentiva goffo, lento, ingessato dalla debolezza, ed il solito dolore al moncherino gli rubò l'ennesimo sibilo tra i denti quando lo mosse troppo velocemente.

Si mise in piedi, accanto a Raffaello, scrutando tra gli alberi. Non vedeva niente, non sentiva niente… No, vero, c'era qualcosa. Chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò. I suoi sensi da ninja, non del tutto disabilitati dalla spossatezza, avvertirono tanti piccoli spostamenti nel fogliame del sottobosco… tutt'intorno a loro.

Cercò per un secondo gli occhi smeraldo di Raffaello, che silenziosamente gli diedero conferma della propria deduzione: erano circondati.

Sfilò piano il nunchaku. La catena cigolò, perfettamente udibile; ma tanto chi li circondava li teneva sott'occhio. Per l'ennesima volta, Michelangelo sentì il proprio cuore sbattere ferocemente contro le costole; per l'ennesima volta, cercava di prepararsi, con la forza della disperazione, ad una battaglia che sapeva di non essere in grado di gestire.

"Chi c'è?"

La voce di Raffaello era dura e feroce; ma Michelangelo lo conosceva troppo bene per non sentirci anche un lieve tremore.

Il cerchio si strinse ancora intorno a loro: adesso, tra i cespugli, s'intravedevano forme umane.

Qualche decina di piedi davanti a loro due figure, le più vicine, si fecero avanti, da dietro un albero.

Avanzando piano, con due archi di legno impugnati nelle loro braccia tese, corde vibranti e freccia incoccata, due ragazzini, un maschio ed una femmina, si stagliarono nettamente in una chiazza di luce del bosco. Capelli tagliati corti, vestiti logori, espressioni troppo dure per la loro età: forse dodici o tredici anni.

Come ad un segnale, tutte le figure avanzarono verso i due mutanti, tutte mirando ai due fratelli Hamato con i loro archi rudimentali; si fermarono, immobili, ad una distanza di sicurezza. Michelangelo e Raffaello li squadrarono velocemente: erano una dozzina, maschi e femmine, maculati dalle ombre della foresta.

Tutti ragazzini. Alcuni, proprio bambini.

Michelangelo sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso, osservando una bambina alla sua sinistra: sembrava la più piccola del gruppo, dimostrava appena sei anni, forse sette; eppure, anche lei teneva tra le piccole mani sporche un arco di legno. Il giovane mutante lampeggiò i suoi grandi occhi azzurri e cercò ancora quelli del fratello.

Raffaello valutò in pochi secondi il da farsi. Mettendo da parte l'ipotesi, seppure non del tutto inverosimile, che si trattasse di qualche visione indotta dalla fame e dalla stanchezza, stava cercando di capire se queste armi puntate verso di loro rappresentassero effettivamente una minaccia, se le piccole braccia che le impugnavano sapevano effettivamente usarle, o se non potesse lui metterli tutti velocemente fuori gioco, pur nelle sue condizioni, poiché in fondo non si trattava che di bambini. Ma poi, ancora, capì che non poteva combatterli _proprio perché si trattava di bambini_.

Con un sospiro, ripose i sai che aveva tirato fuori.

"Chi siete?" chiese.

"Siamo cacciatori!" cinguettò la bambina più piccola.

Michelangelo non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

"Zitta!" la rimproverò la ragazza che si era mostrata per prima.

"Chi siete _voi_ , e cosa fate qui?" chiese a sua volta il ragazzo al suo fianco, invece di rispondere. Sembrava che lui e la ragazza fossero gli anziani del gruppo e probabilmente erano alla guida.

"Non vogliamo farvi del male" iniziò Raffaello, alzando le mani in modo conciliante. "Non dovete avere paura."

"Non abbiamo paura."

Alle parole della ragazza, stavolta fu Raffaello a sorridere. _In gamba, questi ragazzini._ Ma cosa ci facevano qui, da soli?

"Guardate, dobbiamo solo arrivare a… a casa di un'amica. Cerchiamo riparo."

"E cibo" aggiunge Michelangelo.

"E cibo." Raffaello lanciò al fratello un'occhiataccia, poi proseguì. "Voi… _cacciatori_ , siete da soli? Non ci sono i vostri genitori o qualcuno?"

"Siamo soli" rispose rude il ragazzo. Continuava a tenergli l'arco puntato contro e Raffaello iniziava ad esserne seriamente infastidito.

"Bene. Senti, non sono affari nostri. Perché non ci lasciate passare e proseguite la vostra caccia? Come vedi, noi non siamo selvaggina" grugnì, facendo un passo avanti.

I bambini tutt'intorno si ritrassero di un passo.

Il ragazzo e la ragazza al comando si guardarono, scambiarono alcune parole sottovoce e poi abbassarono gli archi.

Raffaello non si aspettava questo. A dire il vero, non si aspettava neanche un gruppo di bambini armati in mezzo al bosco di mattina presto, che per giunta non sembravano per niente intimoriti di trovarsi davanti due tartarughe mutanti. Ma Raffaello ormai non sapeva veramente più cosa aspettarsi, da questo mondo sempre più assurdo.

"Venite con noi. Vi porteremo dal nostro capo" disse il ragazzo, con un cenno della testa; tutti i bambini abbassarono gli archi.

Raffaello sbuffò. Era troppo stanco e troppo snervato per farsi "prendere prigioniero" da un manipolo di bambini.

"Senti, ragazzo. Non mi hai capito. Noi stiamo andando a casa. Tornate ai vostri giochi e lasciat-"

"Il nostro capo è come te" disse ancora la bambina più piccola, alzando un braccio ad indicare Michelangelo; non aveva staccato gli occhi dalla tartaruga più giovane, fissando sfacciatamente il suo moncone per tutto il tempo.

"Vuoi dire, con un braccio solo?" Il mutante sorrise amaro verso la piccola.

"No, vuol dire una tartaruga" disse la ragazza più grande.

Raffaello sentì l'equivalente di una doccia di diversi galloni d'acqua gelata sulla pelle. Si voltò di scatto verso Michelangelo, che lo guardò a sua volta con la bocca aperta ed un'espressione che in un'altra situazione avrebbe trovato comica.

"Cosa… cosa hai detto?" articolò il rosso a fatica.

"Il nostro capo è una tartaruga gigante, come voi due. Vi porteremo da lui. Se volete" si affrettò ad aggiungere il ragazzo più grande, improvvisamente spaventato dall'espressione di Raffaello.

Nella mente del mutante come una vertigine turbinarono mille domande. Questi ragazzi stavano dicendo la verità? Possibile… possibile che ci fosse qualche altra tartaruga mutante in circolazione oltre a loro due e… Leonardo? Quindi, Leo era vivo? Era qui? Una parte del suo cervello voleva credere, un'altra gli intimava di non cadere in facili inganni, di non prestare fede a ciò che il cuore voleva, poiché era improbabile, sì, dannatamente improbabile, che Leonardo si trovasse qui, sano e salvo, _vivo_ , e per di più a capo di un gruppo di ragazzini umani che vagavano nei boschi come cacciatori! Tutto era troppo assurdo, troppo irreale…

Si avventò verso il ragazzino, incurante del fatto che tutti i bambini, spaventati, avessero rialzato le loro armi. Con un paio di balzi, gli fu addosso e lo prese dalle braccia.

"Stai dicendo la verità? C'è un'altra tartaruga mutante come noi?"

Il ragazzo allargò gli occhi, spaventato; la ragazza al suo fianco, atterrita, puntò l'arco contro il mutante.

"Sì, sì, è vero, lo giuro!" ansimò il ragazzo. "È come te!"

"Indossa una maschera, come noi? Come si chiama?" Raffaello strattonò piano il ragazzo. La ragazza tese ancora di più il suo arco, che adesso tremava a pochi pollici dal piastrone del mutante.

"Lui… No, non indossa nessuna maschera… Si chiama Wheel [ _Ruota_ ], o almeno, tutti lo chiamano così" farneticò il ragazzino, di fretta, con la voce stridula. Raffaello strinse di più le mani sulle braccia del giovane umano.

"Raph…" Michelangelo mise a sua volta la mano sulla spalla del fratello.

La tartaruga mascherata in rosso lasciò andare il ragazzo.

"Va bene." Guardò Michelangelo, che in questo momento aveva gli occhi più grandi che avesse mai visto, talmente carichi di speranza da fare male. "Portateci da lui."

Senza altre parole, s'incamminarono nella foresta, i ragazzi avanti, i due mutanti a chiudere la fila. Ogni tanto, qualcuno dei bambini si girava a guardarli, con un misto tra timore e curiosità.

"Raph… Il ragazzo, lui non mentiva" sussurrò Michelangelo, in fermento. Irradiava un senso di eccitata aspettativa. A Raffaello quasi sembrava di guardare il fratellino di qualche anno fa, tanto il suo viso era luminoso.

Raffaello annuì piano. Sì, anche a lui il ragazzo era sembrato sincero. Ma non voleva illudersi. Tutto sembrava troppo bello per essere vero. Che Leonardo avesse raggiunto Northampton prima di loro dopo tutto era un'ipotesi, seppure poco probabile, non impossibile. Certo, ancora meno probabile era il fatto che si fosse messo improvvisamente a capo di un gruppo di ragazzini. D'altronde, poteva ancora trattarsi di un'altra tartaruga mutante. Anche se Spike, no, Slash era morto ormai da qualche anno, non era detto che non esistesse qualche altro mutante in circolazione, magari frutto degli esperimenti di Stockman e degli altri scienziati del Piede. Quindi, non voleva farsi illusioni. Ma era difficile non lasciarsi cullare almeno da una piccola speranza.

"Se mentiva, era dannatamente bravo - rispose al fratello, a bassa voce. - Staremo a vedere. Ma restiamo in guardia."

Camminarono nella foresta, faticando a tenere il passo con i ragazzini. Erano sì sfiancati, ma questa situazione sembrava aver tirato fuori dell'energia residua che non sapevano di possedere. Le due tartarughe mutanti si guardarono in viso più volte, a mano a mano che avvistavano qualche posto noto. Adesso, iniziavano a riconoscere con sicurezza alcune zone della foresta: si stavano avvicinando alla fattoria O'Neil.

La speranza si rinvigorì e infiammò i cuori delle due tartarughe: se questo fantomatico capo di ragazzini si trovava nella fattoria di April, la possibilità che si trattasse del loro fratello divenne improvvisamente talmente concreta da far salire le lacrime agli occhi. In qualche modo, il loro fratellone si era salvato, e lo avrebbero incontrato a breve.

Lo strano convoglio di ragazzini e mutanti proseguì in silenzio tra gli alberi, con i giovani umani che si scambiavano sottovoce dei commenti e continuavano a lanciare di tanto in tanto occhiate incuriosite ai mutanti, e questi ultimi ormai allo stremo delle forze ma sempre più eccitati. Infine, la casa colonica appartenuta alla famiglia O'Neil, si stagliò, bianca, nella radura alla fine degli alberi.

Il ragazzo al comando corse avanti, salì i gradini del portico ed entrò per primo nella casa colonica, mentre l'altra ragazza più grande raccoglieva intorno a sé i bambini. All'interno della casa, si sentirono delle voci concitate: due adulti, uomini di mezza età, si stagliarono sulla porta. Entrambi imbracciavano un mitra.

Raffaello e Michelangelo si bloccarono un attimo, a pochi passi dal portico. Improvvisamente, l'ipotesi che potesse trattarsi di una trappola riprese vigore tutta d'un colpo. Altre voci e confusione si percepivano dentro la casa. Alcuni bambini entrarono, mentre i due adulti si facevano la parte, fissando le tartarughe; altri ragazzini rimasero fuori. Il ragazzino a capo, che li aveva condotti lì ed era entrato subito nella casa, uscì nuovamente fuori. Un'altra donna, armata, uscì anche lei sulla porta.

I due mutanti si strinsero, alzando piano le mani alle loro armi. La situazione era strana, non sapevano cosa pensare.

La donna si tolse dalla porta, spostandosi di lato sul portico, per fare spazio ad un'altra ragazza ancora, che spingeva qualcuno su una sedia a rotelle.

Raffaello sussultò, imprecando ad alta voce. Michelangelo portò la mano alla bocca, e dimenticò per qualche secondo come si facesse a respirare.

Sul portico, seduto su una sedia a rotelle, che si riparava con una mano la luce dal viso, c'era, vivo e vegeto, il loro fratello.

Donatello.


	7. Non perdere la speranza

_"_ _I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long"_

 _Linkin Park, Somewhere I Belong_

* * *

Improvvisamente, Raffaello sentì di essere troppo pesante per le proprie gambe e spostò meglio il peso sui piedi malconci per non cadere a terra.

Aprì la bocca ed ingoiò avidamente l'aria. Una forte vertigine lo avvolse e la realtà divenne qualcosa di vago e distante. Una sensazione intensa avviluppò ogni altra percezione; era felicità, o turbamento, o entrambi. O paura. Paura che questo potesse essere solo un frutto della sua mente, paura di essere alla fine impazzito.

Davanti ai suoi occhi, a pochi passi da lui, sopra il portico della fattoria O'Neil, c'era Donatello.

Suo fratello. Suo fratello Donatello.

 _Donnie._

Che era morto da mesi. Del quale aveva visto il guscio vuoto ed insanguinato.

Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva. Non c'era una spiegazione logica a ciò che i suoi sensi stavano cercando di persuaderlo.

Come in un sogno, annebbiato e distorto, vide Michelangelo, accanto a lui, iniziare a correre verso il portico, salire le scale, traballante, urlare i nome del fratello, _Donnie_ , e gettarsi in ginocchio ad abbracciare con l'unico arto il mutante sulla sedia. Vide i propri piedi farsi forza contro il terreno, sentì il suo corpo vacillare dei passi incerti e farsi avanti, mentre il suo cuore batteva talmente forte da sbattere contro il piastrone. Salì i gradini del portico, percependo come in una nebbia la presenza di umani intorno a lui, che lo guardavano; ma stranamente, al momento, non gli importava.

Poi, senza quasi rendersene conto, si inginocchiò anche lui, perso a contemplare il volto verde che aveva davanti, noto eppur diverso, senza maschera, smunto e segnato, che stringeva forte gli occhi abbracciando al petto la testa di Michelangelo.

Quindi, gli occhi nel volto verde si aprirono e si fissarono nei suoi. Uno era estraneo, bianco ed opaco, con la pupilla quasi invisibile sotto una brina lattiginosa. Ma l'altro era l'occhio nocciola e ciliegia, vispo ed intelligente, di suo fratello.

In quel momento Raffaello avvertì che qualcosa dentro di lui si ruppe. Fu invaso da una gioia talmente intensa da fargli male. Smise di chiedersi perché e come, e semplicemente si lasciò invadere dalla marea, che distrusse la diga e allagò il cuore. Si gettò contro il piastrone del fratello e lo strinse, forte, avvolgendo lui e Michelangelo in un unico abbraccio.

Una paio di singhiozzi salirono alla gola, alcune lacrime sfuggirono agli occhi, ma non gliene poteva importare di meno. Ogni altra emozione che non fosse la sensazione di suo fratello stretto fa lui fu annichilita e dispersa in polvere. Era circondato da umani, era assolutamente ignaro di quello che stesse succedendo o che fosse successo, ma neanche di questo gliene fregava niente.

Questo era Donnie, era suo fratello, ed era vivo. Era vivo!

Michelangelo piangeva come un bambino, accanto a lui; Raffaello strinse più forte l'abbraccio. Una parte del suo cuore gli diceva che mancava ancora qualcosa, qualcuno, una scheggia dolorosa s'insinuava sotto questo momento perfetto, ma al momento decise di non pensarci. Era troppo stordito.

Dopo qualche minuto, o una vita intera, Raffaello si staccò dall'abbraccio, e l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire fu il nome di suo fratello, mormorato come una domanda stupida.

"Donnie…?"

Donatello annuì, sorridendo, la gioia presente chiaramente anche sul suo volto sfigurato, guardò a turno i due fratelli che si rialzavano in piedi, e trasalì fissando il moncherino di Michelangelo.

"Mikey, il tuo…"

"Nah, non è niente, era solo uno stupido braccio, ne ho un altro" scherzò l'arancione, pulendosi lacrime e moccio dal viso col dorso della mano polverosa e sorridendo. "Cosa ti è successo?" chiese a sua volta, più serio, indicando la sedia con un cenno della testa.

Donatello distolse lo sguardo.

"È una lunga storia."

Rialzò il volto verso Michelangelo e Raffaello, e guardò intorno e dietro di loro.

"Dov'è Leo?"

La felicità si infranse come un vetro e cadde a pezzi.

Michelangelo abbassò gli occhi; Raffaello sospirò. Il volto di Donatello si oscurò.

"Non lo sappiamo." Il rosso si squadrò intorno, improvvisamente scomodo in mezzo a tutti questi umani. Aveva capito che non rappresentavano una minaccia, ma neanche l'adulto più forte poteva mai lasciarsi alle spalle un terrore instillato nell'infanzia: per una piccola parte di lui, gli umani sarebbero sempre stati il nemico, il pericolo, il mostro rapisci e seziona bambini. Rivolse un'occhiata nervosa all'uomo che imbracciava il mitra, a pochi passi da lui.

"Tranquillo, Raph. Sono tutti dalla nostra parte" disse il mutante una volta mascherato in viola, notando il disagio del fratello. "Abbiamo tanto da raccontare. Entriamo."

Alzò lo sguardo alla ragazza che guidava la sua sedia.

"Amelie, ti dispiace…"

La ragazza annuì con un sorriso e girando la carrozzella riportò all'interno della casa il mutante. I due fratelli lo seguirono, guardandosi intorno. La bambina più piccola, quella che aveva parlato nel bosco, si mise accanto a Michelangelo. Lui le rivolse un sorriso; la bambina abbassò la testa, intimidita.

Naturalmente anche a Michelangelo sembrava strano essere circondato da tanti umani. Sentiva come fastidiose punture d'insetto tutti quegli occhi puntati su di lui, mentre seguiva la ragazza che stava spingendo la carrozzina di suo fratello. Deglutì a disagio e cercò con lo sguardo Raffaello.

Il rosso gli fece appena un piccolo cenno, poi squadrò in modo poco amichevole l'uomo che li seguiva, indugiando con lo sguardo sull'arma che teneva appesa in spalla.

"Chi sono queste persone, Donnie?" bofonchiò infastidito. In fondo, si aspettava che rispondesse qualcun altro – egli l'avrebbe fatto, se qualcuno avesse parlato di lui come se non fosse presente – invece tutti si stesero zitti, gli umani nello stretto corridoio che stavano percorrendo, quelli che vedeva spuntare dalle stanze. Quanta gente c'era, in questa casa? Ne stava contando adesso diverse decine.

Rispose Donatello. "Sono la Resistenza."

La ragazza si era fermata ed un ragazzino stava aprendo la botola che portava al piano inferiore. Uno degli uomini, molto alto e robusto, si chinò verso Donatello e, afferrandolo da sotto le braccia, lo strinse intorno al guscio.

" _Siamo_ la Resistenza" aggiunse la tartaruga, cingendo a sua volta dietro il collo l'uomo che lo issò in braccio.

Raffaello si bloccò, irrigidito, alla scena. Fece per lanciarsi a prendere lui il fratello, quasi inorridito che un estraneo lo toccasse, osasse sollevarlo, ma Michelangelo lo fermò, poggiandogli piano una mano sulla spalla.

"Seguitemi" ordinò ancora Donatello, mentre scendeva le scale in braccio all'umano. Raffaello e Michelangelo si scambiarono un'altra occhiata, poi si incamminarono nella botola.

Raffaello scese per primo, subito dopo l'uomo che sorreggeva Donatello. Il rosso si sostenne dal corrimano: sotto il suo peso, i vecchi gradini di legno scricchiolavano; la ferita di proiettile pungeva ad ogni appoggio, ma il mutante era troppo frastornato da quel che vedeva intorno a lui per farci caso.

Conosceva bene lo scantinato di questa vecchia casa di April: insieme ai suoi amici umani ed i suoi fratelli aveva scoperto, ormai più di cinque anni prima, l'astronave Kraang che si nascondeva al suo interno, semi interrata sotto le fondamenta stessa della fattoria. Ma ai suoi occhi si apriva adesso un ambiente completamente diverso da quello che ricordava. Parte dell'astronave era stata rimossa, e due serie di rudimentali scale di legno portavano giù nella struttura del velivolo alieno. Due serie di scale ed una rampa fatta di tavole, per l'esattezza.

Lo scantinato stesso era ora molto più grande. Luci artificiali illuminavano le mura in cemento e le travi di puntello in legno. Tutta una serie di corridoi si aprivano a raggiera dalla grande stanza sotterranea; le pareti erano costellate di schermi e consolle, di diversi stili e più o meno nuovi, e cablaggi ed apparecchiature elettroniche si snodavano dappertutto.

E poi, c'erano gli umani. Altri umani. Uomini e donne, di tutte le età. Seduti ai tavoli, intorno alle apparecchiature elettroniche. In piedi, vicino ad una cartina luminosa. Ai computer ed alle consolle. Che smontavano e pulivano delle armi. Almeno una trentina di persone, in un brulicare affaccendato, che si girarono tutti a squadrare curiosi i nuovi arrivati. Altri entravano da uno dei corridoi, trasportando dei fucili. Una ragazzina portava da un piccolo tunnel un avvolgimento di cavi.

L'uomo che teneva in braccio Donatello si abbassò e depositò il mutante su una sedia in fondo alle scale che avevano disceso. Donatello ci si sistemò ed iniziò a muovere la sedia digitando su dei comandi nel pannello di controllo del bracciolo. A differenza della sedia a rotelle che avevano visto al piano superiore, che era una vecchia sedia pieghevole come quelle che si vedono negli ospedali, questa era qualcosa di decisamente diverso. Era costruita con pezzi di recupero, a partire anch'essa da una carrozzella umana ; ma aveva uno schienale incurvato, ad ospitare comodamente il guscio convesso, e l'intera struttura era accessoriata da gadget elettronici e spie luminose.

Donatello fece un cenno all'uomo che lo aveva portato giù, il quale ricambiò abbassando la testa quasi in un saluto reverente e si allontanò con gli altri umani armati, mentre il mutante in carrozzina fece strada ai suoi fratelli verso una piccola stanza in uno dei corridori laterali.

Scostò la tenda pesante e logora ed entrò nella stanza, illuminata dalla luminescenza di decine di monitor. Molti inquadravano l'esterno della casa; altri mostravano visuali di vari centri abitati non facilmente identificabili; altri ancora presentavano coordinate geografiche, diagrammi e finestre di applicazioni varie. Il risultato era una luce tremolante e violacea, che si sommava a quella altrettanto fredda della lampada a neon appesa al soffitto di assi di legno.

Raffaello scostò anche lui la tenda ed entrò seguito a sua volta da Michelangelo, che si squadrava ancora intorno quasi intontito. Si sedette in una delle sedie posizionate accanto ad una specie di tavolo ricoperto di fogli e cartine, formato da due cavalletti di ferro sormontati da assi di legno; Donatello con la propria sedia a rotelle si era posizionato dall'altra parte del tavolo. Il mutante in rosso, appena seduto, placata un po' l'euforia per la nuova situazione, avvertì nuovamente tutta la propria stanchezza; sapeva che adesso sarebbe toccato a lui il penoso compito di raccontare al fratello cosa ne fosse stato del resto della loro famiglia.

Infatti, appena anche Michelangelo si sedette, Donatello senza preamboli chiese subito come fossero arrivati lì e perché fossero solo in due; Raffaello prese un profondo respiro, chiuse un attimo gli occhi, si concesse appena un paio di momenti di silenzio per riordinare i ricordi che avrebbe voluto cancellare via per sempre, quindi iniziò a raccontare dei terribili primi giorni dopo la cattura dello stesso Donatello, della sua ricerca, dell'assalto al luogo di detenzione e della morte del loro sensei. La tartaruga mutante sulla sedia a rotelle ascoltò il racconto annuendo piano, come in automatico.

"Sì, sapevo di Splinter. Alcuni dei miei uomini facevano parte delle milizie di Shredder."

"I _tuoi_ uomini? Gli umani che sono qui?"

"Poi ti spiego. Continua."

Michelangelo seguiva in silenzio, con lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo, perso nei propri pensieri; aveva il respiro un po' accelerato, gli occhi un po' troppo brillanti, che riflettevano lucidi i minuscoli riflessi dei monitor. Il viso di Donatello era una statua di marmo, ma nell'occhio nocciola le emozioni guizzavano evidenti. Quando Raffaello gli raccontò del sacrificio di Leonardo, il dolore infiammò l'iride di un tremore umido, ma l'espressione si mantenne forzatamente calma e stoica, e non una parola accompagnò la dolorosa comprensione.

"Alla fine abbiamo incontrato questi ragazzini, che ci hanno portato da te. Dio, Donnie… Eravamo convinti che fossi morto. Shredder ha fatto esporre un guscio… il tuo guscio! Era uguale al tuo, ed era… insomma…" Raffaello si passò una mano sul viso.

"Il… guscio?" Michelangelo inorridito spalancò gli occhi, in realizzazione.

Donatello annuì ancora un paio di volte, infine parlò.

"Certo. Adesso capisco. Mi hanno preso il calco, un giorno."

"Ma perché?"

Donatello sorrise senza allegria. Senza pensarci, tracciò con un dito la linea tra le piastre superiori del suo piastrone, poi prese ad accarezzarsi una frastagliata cicatrice sul bordo superiore.

"Penso che Shredder voleva che voi la smetteste di cercarmi. Quando iniziai a lavorare per lui mi trasferirono dalla prigione ad un centro di ricerca. Lì le misure di sicurezza erano inferiori, non c'erano che pochi uomini di guardia ad ogni piano. E non dimentichiamo che stiamo parlando di un bastardo sadico, che probabilmente godeva nel sapere che vi stava facendo cadere a pezzi."

"Noi… Oh, maledetto." Raffaello sbatté un pugno contro il tavolo, e poi guardò Michelangelo,con i suoi occhi azzurri dolorosi nel ricordo; la sofferenza che Shredder gli aveva crudelmente donato negli ultimi mesi li aveva sì sfiancati, nel corpo e nello spirito.

Il silenzio seguì greve e opprimente. Sotto le forti luci artificiali, Michelangelo poté squadrare bene i segni impressi sul corpo del fratello.

Donatello era completamente privo di maschera e protezioni; portava solo una cintura con delle tasche in vita, contenente gadget vari. Tutto il corpo, magro e nodoso, era segnato da cicatrici più o meno visibili. Segni indelebili di vecchi tagli ed ustioni macchiavano ogni centimetro della sue pelle; alcune cicatrici più profonde, biancastre ed in rilievo, correvano sulle braccia, sulle spalle, ai lati del viso. Pezzetti del suo carapace, ai bordi, erano saltati via: guscio e piastrone erano rigati e frastagliati. La falange di un dito mancava. Un occhio era lattiginoso e opaco, chiaramente cieco, rosso di capillari agli angoli e con la pupilla quasi di un azzurro diafano. Dalla caruncola, la cicatrice di una goccia di acido correva lungo il viso fino al bordo della mascella, trascinandosi un po' in rilievo sulla pelle come la scia bianca e lucida di una lacrima. Michelangelo involontariamente si portò lui stesso la mano a toccare la propria palpebra e deglutì.

"Cosa ti hanno fatto?" chiese con la voce rotta.

"Beh, penso che hai capito cosa mi abbiano fatto, Mikey" rispose laconicamente Donatello sollevando un lato della bocca nella triste parodia di un sorriso.

Raffaello strinse i denti fino a sentirli scricchiolare.

"Per quanto… Per quanto tempo?" ringhiò.

"Non tantissimo, in realtà. Solo due settimane, o tre. Sai, in certe situazioni non è facile tener conto del tempo." Emise una breve e secca risata nervosa, bassa e sgradevole.

"Dopo i primi giorni, ho risposto a tutto quello che volevano sapere; ma in verità, dal momento che avevate lasciato il covo, non c'era più niente di utile che potessi dirgli. Mi hanno perfino chiesto cosa mangiavamo a colazione, o che programmi guardavamo in tv, o se avevamo un bagno funzionante. A volte, anche se rispondevo subito, mi torturavano lo stesso. A volte mi torturavano e non mi chiedevano niente."

Lo sguardo si perse nel vuoto, la voce si fece meccanica.

"Alla fine, ho capito che non ero più di nessuna utilità per Shredder ed i suoi uomini. Mi avrebbero ucciso. Voi non mi avevate trovato, ed era solo una questione di tempo prima che si fossero stancati di me. Ho cercato quindi un modo per vivere."

Il tono calmo, freddo e distaccato di Donatello fece quasi accapponare la pelle ai suoi fratelli. La luce livida che si diffondeva nella stanza rendeva tutto gelido, asettico, quasi irreale. Ai fratelli che ascoltavano col respiro accelerato, il cuore in gola, lo stomaco stretto dall'angoscia, era stato almeno risparmiato ciò che Donatello aveva omesso dal suo racconto, vale a dire la seconda opzione che aveva preso a volte in considerazione, durante la sua orribile prigionia, quella che non aveva mai potuto mettere in pratica, semplicemente perché i suoi carnefici erano stati abbastanza accorti da non lasciare nelle sue vicinanze niente con cui avesse potuto suicidarsi.

"Sapevo che mi stavano filmando e mi sono rivolto direttamente a Shredder, indovinando che la mia sofferenza fosse uno spettacolo a suo beneficio. Ho enumerato le mie conoscenze scientifiche. Ho cercato di convincerlo che uccidere una mente come la mia sarebbe stato un grosso errore. Ho giurato di servirlo, se mi avesse lasciato in vita. Mentre ero incatenato, ho elencato ad alta voce delle formule per nuovi supermateriali e tutte le stringhe per implementare il suo sistema di difesa. Gli ho descritto decine di modi con cui avrebbe potuto migliorare il suo esercito ed ottimizzare la sua organizzazione militare.

"Ho parlato, e parlato, in continuazione. Nessuno è venuto da me, in quei due giorni, ed ho capito che il mio piano stava funzionando.

"Alla fine, Shredder stesso è entrato nella mia cella. Mi disse che finché l'avessi servito e gli fossi stato utile, mi avrebbe lasciato in vita. Appena se ne andò, fui liberato dalle catene e trascinato in un'infermeria, dove venni medicato e nutrito."

Si fermò un attimo ed abbassò lo sguardo alla sedia; accarezzò piano il bordo di ferro della ruota. Quando rincontrò lo sguardo di Michelangelo, si accorse che questi lo stava scrutando, apprensivo.

Il mutante più giovane mostrava chiaramente sul viso il suo dispiacere e raccapriccio, sembrava che stesse lottando per trattenere le lacrime; fissò le ginocchia magre del fratello.

"Cos'hai alle gambe? - mormorò in un soffio, allo stesso tempo spaventato ed obbligato a chiedere. - Sei paraliz-"

"Non sono paralizzato - lo fermò Donatello. - Vedi?" aggiunse muovendo un po' i piedi sul supporto di ferro della sedia.

"Mi hanno reciso i nervi delle gambe, per evitare che scappassi." Rialzò lo sguardo ai fratelli. L'occhio nocciola fremeva di risoluzione. "Come se questo avesse potuto fermarmi" concluse, a voce bassa, quasi parlando a sé stesso, arricciando appena il lato della bocca in un'espressione allo stesso tempo dolorosa ed orgogliosa.

Raffaello si sentiva ribollire di rabbia. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per avere Shredder tra le sue mani, lì, in quell'istante. Dovette ricorrere alle tecniche che gli aveva insegnato suo padre per calmare il respiro, che stava crescendo quasi ad un ansimare furioso. Il pensiero che avessero menomato suo fratello per sempre, che lo avessero privato della facoltà di poter essere un ninja, per il quale si era allenato fin da bambino, lo riempiva di un senso d'ingiustizia talmente feroce da procurargli la nausea. Poi, quasi cinicamente, si ritrovò a pensare che se fosse capitato a lui, ebbene sì che sarebbe stato per il resto della vita un essere completamente inutile; a Donnie, invece, restava sempre la sua mente eccezionale.

"Come hai fatto a scappare?" gli chiese.

Donatello strinse la mano che aveva portato al viso, stropicciandosi un po' la bocca; con l'altra, fece un gesto vago verso l'ambiente circostante.

"Diciamo che mi sono fatto… degli alleati. Ma parleremo di questo un'altra volta."

Sbatté la mani contro i braccioli della sedia e iniziò ad allontanarsi dal tavolo, a sancire la fine della conversazione.

"Prima voglio dare un'occhiata alle vostre ferite." Guardò Michelangelo, nei suo grandi occhi azzurri, stanchi e cerchiati, e gli regalò l'abbozzo di un sorriso. "Poi dovete riposarvi e rifocillarvi. Avremo tempo per parlare."

Alle parole del fratello Michelangelo si rese conto di quanto debole e dolorante fosse ancora: improvvisamente l'idea di un pasto caldo e di un vero letto gli apparve davanti luminosa e magnifica.

…

I primi colori autunnali iniziavano a fare capolino tra il verde intenso delle foglie. La foresta si stagliava intorno alla casa colonica, l'avvolgeva come in un abbraccio.

Era bello, qui.

A Michelangelo piaceva molto. Era stranamente calmante restare ad ammirare il fitto tappeto verde degli alberi, che saliva ad adagiarsi piano sulle montagne lì in fondo. Era piacevole gustare l'odore buono e fresco della vegetazione, ascoltare i trilli e le melodie degli uccelli, i loro richiami reciproci che si intrecciavano e sfumavano tra i rami.

Riusciva a sentirsi un poco meglio, ad allontanare i pensieri dolorosi dai quali cercava di sfuggire da una vita, qui, da solo, appoggiato al parapetto di legno del portico. Aveva ormai imparato ad appoggiarsi con una mano sola, bastava stare più dritti, ed allargare le gambe un po'; ormai, non gli mancava quasi più non potersi sostenere con i gomiti. Ci si era abituato.

Alzò il viso al cielo. Ieri aveva piovuto ancora, ma oggi era tornato il sereno. L'azzurro luminoso era ammantato di tante nuvole candide. Diverse tonalità di un bianco brillante si allungavano e striavano l'etere, volteggiavano e si ammassavano in forme fantastiche. Sarebbe potuto restare qui ore ed ore, semplicemente a guardare le nuvole. Sorrise, al pensiero. Solo un paio di anni prima, l'idea stessa di stare fermo per più di cinque minuti da qualche parte gli sarebbe sembrata una tortura; adesso, si sarebbe potuto perdere in quelle nuvole per sempre, a guardare le forme mutevoli farsi e disfarsi in mille figure. Come quella grande, lì in alto, candore soffice, che si plasmava nel vento nella vaga forma di un animale ruggente.

Quando Donatello lo raggiunse sul portico, Michelangelo guardava ancora in su, la fascia arancione luminosa sopra le sue lentiggini sfacciate, che si ostinavano a restare su un viso in cui le guance paffute dell'infanzia stavano ormai lasciato il posto ai lineamenti duri dell'età adulta. La nuvola adesso assomigliava ad un enorme drago, come quelli che abbellivano la copertina di un libro di leggende giapponesi che Splinter aveva letto loro tanti anni fa.

"Siamo al sicuro, in questo posto?"

Donatello spinse avanti la sedia, girando con le mani le grandi ruote di ferro. Alzò anche lui lo sguardo al cielo.

"Sì, abbastanza al sicuro. Quando ho ricalibrato il sistema satellitare per Shredder ho creato dei buchi nella griglia: noi ci siamo dentro. Ancora non si sono accorti di questa mia modifica."

L'arancione annuì. Le ali del drago si stavano assottigliando e sfaldando al vento.

Il fratello gli si avvicinò ancora, le ruote della carrozzella adesso a sfiorargli le gambe. Michelangelo si irrigidì. Erano ormai trascorsi tre giorni dal loro arrivo alla fattoria, ma il senso di irrealtà che l'aveva avvolto non si era ancora del tutto dissipato. Suo fratello era lì, con lui. Lo aveva creduto morto, aveva pianto per mesi, aveva prosciugato il suo cuore nel dolore, aveva convinto tutto il suo animo a tirare avanti, a non lasciarsi andare, ed adesso l'idea che Donatello fosse ancora vivo lo stordiva come una lieve ebbrezza. _Donatello era vivo_. Aveva passato delle sofferenze indicibili ed adesso coordinava la prima cellula della Resistenza nel Nord America, a capo di un gruppo di umani che lo consideravano il loro leader.

Non era più solo un doloroso ricordo, ma era carne, sangue e guscio.

Era lì, con lui, accanto a lui.

Beh, tecnicamente, più giù, rispetto a lui. Michelangelo si chiese se avesse dovuto sedersi per terra, per non sovrastarlo, restando in piedi. Ma facendo così, non l'avrebbe messo ancora di più in imbarazzo? D'un tratto si rese conto, con sgomento, di non sapere come comportarsi.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentiva a disagio accanto a suo fratello.

 _Suo fratello…_ Si stupì al pensiero di dover ricordare al suo cuore che questo accanto a lui era il fratello con cui era cresciuto, con cui aveva dormito abbracciato sul tappeto da bambino, giocato ore ai videogiochi, mangiato nello stesso piatto. Si chiese, vergognandosene al contempo, quanto nel mutante al suo fianco fosse rimasto di suo fratello, quanto del suo animo gentile in quello sguardo freddo e sicuro di sé, in quell'espressione severa e dolorosa che gli induriva i lineamenti deturpati dalle cicatrici. Se nell'occhio nocciola e rubino restava l'impronta di un acume e di un'intelligenza fuori dal comune, non vi era più traccia, Michelangelo l'aveva notato bene, della gioiosa curiosità intellettuale che aveva sempre distinto suo fratello. Nei giorni passati, la tartaruga in arancio si era trovato via via più impacciato davanti a questo Donatello che impartiva ordini, parlava calmo e deciso, con distaccata cordialità, e non lasciava trasparire la minima emozione.

A questo efficiente robot che indossava le fattezze del fratello, Michelangelo stranamente non sapeva che dire.

"Come va il braccio?" Fu Donatello allora a rompere il pesante silenzio.

L'arancione si guardò il moncherino, ancora fasciato, e lo mosse ruotandolo leggermente.

"Uh… bene. Sempre meglio, ormai. Grazie, Don… atello."

Se Donatello si accorse del fatto che il fratello, che si era sempre rivolto a lui col suo nomignolo infantile o chiamandolo semplicemente "D", avesse sentito il bisogno di completare il suo nome, non lo diede a vedere.

Entrambi tornarono a guardare il cielo. Del drago ormai restava solo una forma distorta.

Il vento lo stava cambiando in qualcos'altro.

Michelangelo si ritrovò a chiedersi se anche nella sua vita, come il drago di nuvola, non dovesse ormai rassegnarsi a seguire il vento, adeguarsi ai cambiamenti, cercare di non perdere la speranza nel futuro pur sapendo che non sarebbe mai più stato paragonabile al passato. Accettare di non poter mai più fare quello che faceva prima, sia spianare la pizza o giocare a flipper o arrampicarsi sui muri. Amare i suoi fratelli per quello che erano diventati, abituarsi alla zoppia di Raph e alle gravi menomazioni di Donnie, soprattutto a quelle del suo animo. Rassegnarsi al soffocante senso di incompletezza che lo tormentava poiché, appena trovato un fratello, la mancanza di quello che era ancora assente si faceva sentire ogni giorno più forte.

Michelangelo sospirò. Adesso nell'aria si poteva sentire anche un lontano gracidare di rane.

Il silenzio che scese nuovamente tra i fratelli era solo l'ombra distorta del silenzio amico che unisce le anime vicine, che riescono a stare bene senza bisogno di parlare. Non era il silenzio che scaldava il cuore, quando Michelangelo andava da suo fratello in laboratorio, da ragazzi, e dopo averlo infastidito un po', dopo aver scherzato un po', ed aver detto magari alla fine pure qualcosa di serio, sapeva restare fermo a guardarlo lavorare, senza dire niente. Almeno cinque minuti.

No, questo era ormai il silenzio di chi non trovava più niente da dire, perché ricordare sarebbe stato doloroso, programmare era diventato un lavoro, commentare aveva perso la sua piacevolezza, dopo tanti mesi di ricordi e momenti non condivisi. Un silenzio pieno di sensi di colpa, pensando a quante volte avrebbe voluto parlare a questo fratello e credeva di non poterlo fare mai più.

Il silenzio adulto di chi adesso non pensava ad altro che a prepararsi alla battaglia.

La porta cigolò, aprendosi. La bambina più piccola del gruppo di umani si presentò sul portico.

"Signor Wheel, signor Michelangelo! Il signor Raffaello vi sta cercando."

Donatello si girò a guardarla e le sorrise. La bambina era alla sua stessa altezza.

"Sì, Georgine? Perché?"

"Non lo so. È con i grandi. Ha urlato 'Dove diavolo sono quei due deficienti -'"

"Ho capito, ho capito, cara. Arriviamo." Donatello si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito. Uno dei rari sorrisi che Michelangelo avesse visto sul volto del suo fratello ritrovato; a vederlo così, il mutante con un braccio solo pensò che in fondo, forse, qualcosa di suo fratello fosse rimasto in quel sorriso, e non fosse solo il diastema.

La bambina annuì compiaciuta, con l'aria fiera di chi aveva compiuto una grande missione. Aveva portato un messaggio a Wheel! Poi si piegò verso la tartaruga, con fare cospiratorio.

"E ha detto un sacco di parolacce" bisbigliò.

Michelangelo si mise a ridere, mentre spingeva dentro la sedia del fratello.

Georgine stava rientrando anche lei, quando alzò gli occhi al cielo. Vide le sagome bianche contro l'azzurro luminoso. Candido di fulgida luce c'era anche un grande… drago? No, no, era… era una tartaruga! Una tartaruga mutante, come il signor Wheel ed i suoi fratelli! Aveva delle ali? O erano delle spade?

La bambina sorrise. I suoi occhi castani riflettevano le nuvole.

Più avanti, molti anni nel futuro, le tartarughe mutanti non le sarebbero sembrate così strane. E lei sarebbe stata fiera di essere stata lì, con loro, fin dall'inizio. Di aver vissuto con loro, dormito sotto lo stesso tetto. Di aver guardato quello mascherato in rosso allenarsi con le sue armi appuntite contro un fantoccio di paglia appeso nel granaio. Di aver sbirciato quello mascherato in arancio mentre imparava ad usare le armi da fuoco, fino a diventare uno dei miglior tiratori della Resistenza; di aver sentito le sue barzellette, raccontate intorno al fuoco ai fuggiaschi spaventati per strappar loro un sorriso, una risata.

Di aver ascoltato le indicazioni, gli ordini del loro capo, _Wheel,_ la tartaruga sulla sedia a rotelle.

Sì, Georgine non lo sapeva ancora, di quanto sarebbe stata grata, come il resto dell'umanità, a questi mutanti che un giorno avrebbero sconfitto Shredder, lottando contro l'oppressione, per tutto quel che restava di buono nel mondo; tre eroi mutanti che l'umanità non avrebbe mai più dimenticato. Ed avrebbe raccontato ai suoi figli la loro storia, e la storia, che col tempo era diventata leggenda, della quarta tartaruga, la tartaruga mascherata di blu, che si era sacrificata in giovane età per proteggere i suoi fratelli; l'eroe che era scomparso, per sempre, nella luce dell'alba.

Sì, avrebbe raccontato tutto questo. Avrebbe raccontato loro di quei giorni bui e gloriosi, della Resistenza, della loro battaglia per la vittoria e della loro ritrovata libertà.

Ma questa è un'altra storia.


End file.
